Team Uzumaki!
by RandomHobo
Summary: It was hinted that Team Natsu was potentially the strongest team in Fairy Tail. However, before they could form, a more powerful team soon appears… and no, it isn't Team Natsu. Enter: Team Uzumaki! NarutoxLucy xHarem. Strong Naruto! Smarter Naruto! OOCish Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ELLO! First off, let me apologize for not updating my other stories as much, but I decided to make a story where Naruto is paired mainly with Lucy. I've seen one other fic with NarutoXLucy as the main pairing but it hasn't been updated in a while!**

 **So, welcome all to a crossover with Fairy Tail! The cannon's arcs will be spread apart a bit more and happening more slowly so I can flesh out Naruto's role in this universe. There will be twists and changes but it will mostly follow canon! Naruto is still a shinobi, meaning he has chakra in his system still. The first mission that Team Natsu involving the flute takes will be happening later.**

 **ALSO! Naruto's original canon story line will be different. It will be explained somewhat towards the end of this first chappie and it will be further clarified in chap 2 and more so in later chaps.  
**

 **I know the main pairing will be Naruto and Lucy but I don't know if I should make this story a harem or not!**

 **Please drop a review indicating which you prefer!**

 **Or just drop any other kind of review!**

 **Not much else I have to say! Enjoy!**

 **Cover summary: It was hinted that Team Natsu was potentially the strongest team in Fairy Tail. However, before they could form, a more powerful team soon appears… and no, it isn't Team Natsu. Enter: Team Uzumaki! NarutoxLucy (xHarem?). Badass Naruto! Smarter Naruto! OOCish Naruto.**

 **Summary: Gildarts returns from his 100 year quest early much to Fairy Tail's joy… Except he came back battered and bloodied up. In addition to this, he isn't alone! Wonder who the whiskered blonde with him is… NaruxLucy (Harem?).**

* * *

Regular speech: "Naruto Uzumaki."

Inner thoughts: _'Naruto Uzumaki'_

Demon/Entity speech: **"Kyuubi No Kitsune."**

Demon/Entity thoughts: _**'Kyuubi No Kitsune.'**_

Jutsu/Magic in use: **"** **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!** **"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Please understand that this is . More than likely every author that's posts on this site doesn't own any rights to the actual story they're depicting in their own versions of other stories. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE COVER IMAGE! All rights belong to their respective owner!**

* * *

 **Team Uzumaki!**

* * *

In a vast grassy clearing that stretched dozens of miles, a pained groan emitted from a smoking crater in the middle of said clearing. The crater that seemed to have resulted from an object that impacted it at high velocity had the edges of the hole singed with burnt grass and rubble.

Inside of said crater was a teen that seemed around the age of 16. This particular teen had blonde hair and deep blue eyes with a set of three whisker marks on each cheek. The tanned blonde let out another pained groan as his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Where the- ugh… where am i?" Naruto murmured to himself as he nursed his head.

Well he _tried_ nursing his head but found that he couldn't even move his arm a fraction of a damn inch! Naruto tried again to no avail, "Fuck! Kurama, lend me some chakra?"

" _ **Shut up ningen."**_

"Quit being such a child." Naruto scolded.

" _ **I repeat: shut up ningen."**_

Naruto sighed, "Man, you know I only ask because it's polite right? I can just take it if I want to."

If Naruto could've seen the Kyuubi No Kitsune in his mindscape, he would've seen the fox staring at him with a very intense glare. The giant chakra entity snarled, _**"Go ahead you little blood sucking leech."**_

Naruto let out a chuckle that made him wince in pain, which in turn, elicited an involuntary groan, "Kami, feels like I went through seven **Chidoris (One Thousand Birds)** and been hit with Pein's **Shinra Tensei (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God.)** a dozen times…" Even as he was complaining about his injuries, he pumped heaps of Kuruma's chakra throughout his body.

It had been like this for a while; Naruto gave the Kyuubi a bit of freedom in terms of allowing the giant chakra entity to feel and see as he do. In exchange, Kuruma would lend him his power on multiple occasions. Though their relationship got better, the Kyuubi still didn't really treat him with respect as much as he'd like. He lost nearly all malice towards Naruto though he seemed like an angry fox all the time.

" _ **Shut up."**_ Growled the giant fox in his mindscape.

" _Awh, I love you too kyuu-chan!"_

" _ **I AM NOT A FEMALE YOU STUPID IMPUDENT-"**_

A relieved sigh exited Naruto as he felt the Kyuubi's chakra work its healing factor. Slowly regaining the control in his limbs, Naruto sat up slowly as he tried to avoid overtaxing his body.

"Freaking old ass Uchiha bastards," Naruto muttered darkly with an angry scowl, "Gonna kill those motherfuckers the first chance I get, that's including Sasuke-teme's traitorous ass-"

Kuruma's voice suddenly cut off Naruto's musing with a stern tone, **"As much as I'd like to hear about how you're going to wreck the pink-eyed bastards, you don't have time for that, you are about to receive some company… and it does not seem friendly at all-"**

 _ **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!**_

Naruto tilted his head up and his eyes widened before a face-splitting grin appeared on his face.

"Ne, Kuruma, you think I can make it my pet?"

The colossal creature roared in fury at the nonchalance of the blonde teen.

" **Don't take this beast lightly idiot, we're nowhere near 100 percent,"** Kuruma warned. **"Don't pull your punches. Go** _ **all**_ **out."**

Naruto frowned as he tried creating a **Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)** only to fail miserably, "I can't even mold chakra! What the hell-" Naruto jumped back as flames roared down upon the spot he was just standing in, the blonde grimaced, "Looks like it's gonna have to be all you, sorry Kuruma."

Kuruma growled as he fused even more of his chakra into his container's body, **"Tch! Don't worry over such trivial things! Let's go!"**

* * *

 **X Team Uzumaki X**

* * *

Random Fairy Tail guild members looked over the trio that was bickering among themselves with widened eyes; Erza had just come back from her mission and heard about some rumors regarding a certain dark guild that she would like to check out. Realizing that she shouldn't take on this task alone, she approached the guild master who was preparing to leave in a month's time for the meeting between several prominent figures.

Makarov, a diminutive man who's stature was much akin to that of a small three year old child had told Erza to form a team with Natsu and Gray. So here she was, officially requesting (Read: ordered) for both Natsu and Gray's help.

The reason the trio found themselves bickering was simply over the matter as to why they had to work with each other. Natsu arrogantly stated that he would be more than enough to help while Gray said Natsu was an idiot who would blow up everything and anything. Eventually, this led to the duo arguing while Erza remained blissfully unaware while eating her strawberry cake.

"Natsu, Gray, and Erza… they may be the strongest team ever in the history of all-"

 _ **DING! DING! DING!**_

An intercom rung out that blasted the entirety of Magnolia, **"ATTENTION ALL! THIS IS CODE G, I REPEAT: CODE G! PLEASE ACTIVATE GILDARTS' RETURN SEQUENCE TO AVOID DAMAGE. I REPEAT: ACTIVATE GILDARTS' RETURN SEQUENCE!"**

The usual boisterous atmosphere in the guild hall of Fairy Tail became deathly quiet. However, it wasn't long before the wave of excitement from the members appeared.

"He's coming back!"

"Did you hear? Gildarts-san is coming back!"

A pink haired boy flared his nostrils as tiny flames exited his nose, "OH YEAH! I GET TO FINALLY SHOW EVERYONE I'M BETTER THAN GILDARTS!"

Next to him, a blonde eyed busty teen looked confused, "Who is this Gildarts everyone keeps talking about?"

However, instead of Natsu answering, a boy who was nearly stark naked answered, "Oh yeah, I forgot you were new Lucy. Basically, Gildarts is considered the strongest mage in Fairy Tail- well, other than me nof course-" A fist found itself launching Gray into the wall as a red-haired teen clad in armor retracted her fist.

Erza Scarlet straightened up and turned to Lucy, "Please ignore his idiocy Lucy-san."

Lucy laughed nervously, "Oh! Uh, no problem Erza-san! And you don't have to address me so formally! I feel really weird about someone like you addressing me like that…"

Erza gained a confused expression, "Someone like me? What do you mean by that?"

Lucy laughed nervously once more, "O-oh! Well you know! You're the mighty Titania! The strongest female mage in all of Fiore! I don't someone such as yourself should- OOMPH"

Lucy was stopped midway in her sentence as Erza slapped her on the shoulder. Laughing heartily, Erza nearly shouted, "OH I BELIEVE WE WILL GET ALONG GREATLY LUCY! YES INDEED! AHA!"

Lucy faux laughed along with the formidable mage while nursing her shoulder, "Y-yeah!" Lucy mentally cried out, _'HOLY KAMI SHE HITS HARD!'_

Natsu, seeing Gray on the ground, laughed haughtily, "HAHA GRAY! HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK OF CHALLENGING GILDARTS WHEN YOU CAN BARELY SURVIVE AGAINST ERZA'S PUNCH-"

Lucy sweat dropped as Erza cut off Natsu with her fist to his face. As Erza scolded the two downed teens, Lucy went over to Levy in hopes that the blunette could answer her question in a normal manner.

"Hey Lu-chan!" Levy chirped as the busty blonde slid onto the bench next to her.

"Hi Levy-chan!" Lucy greeted back with a smile on her face. Out of all the guild members in Fairy Tail, she bonded to Levy the most.

"Something bothering you?" Levy asked curiously.

Lucy pursed her lip slightly, "Well… sort of. I was just wondering about why Gildarts brings about this reaction. I mean, I get that he's one of the strongest mage of Fairy Tail but why is the city so distressed with him coming and why the heck are all the guild members so rowdy about him?!" She paused for a moment, "Actually… I get why the guild members are rowdy but that definitely doesn't explain the city panic!"

Levy smiled, "Oh! Don't worry! I had those same questions when I first became part of the guild!"

Lucy had a relieved look, "Oh thank kami! So? Tell me the news!"

Levy giggled lightly before answering, "Well Gildart-san's magic revolves around **Crash**. That particular magic type is super destructive. So destructive in fact, that he destroys nearly 95 percent of everything he touches. So when the city cameras catches sight of Gildart-san, they have a protocol to separate all buildings via magic runes and whatnot! Otherwise Gildarts-san would walk through the city breaking everything!"

Lucy had an awed expression before a slightly fearful expression take its place, "Wait! If he comes here, won't he destroy everything in Fairy Tail?!"

Levy couldn't help but giggle once more, these lines of questions were exactly what she had asked when she first came. Levy pointed to various spots in the guildhall, "It may not seem like it, but the area I pointed at has various runes that's super complicated from the ancient eras of magic that help fortify the buildings many times over. Some runes null some of the malevolent effects of certain magic."

Lucy nodded her head, "Oh that makes sense! Magic is such a wonderful thing-"

 _ **BANG!**_

Everyone cheered as the guild hall doors slammed open to reveal a tall muscular man wearing a long, black, high-collared and tattered cloak with shoulder plates. Around his waist was a simple belt and under those were loose-fitting dark pants, complete with an armored waist-guard bearing plates similar to the one worn on his shoulders. On his feet were simple boots. However, the guild members' excited greetings were soon turned into that of worry. Gildarts' apparel was torn in many places; it was obvious that the man had gone through a battle that proved difficult if the blood seeping through his clothes were anything to go by.

Lucy looked at the man in greater detail. He had nearly shoulder-length hair that was orange. Along with his tired black eyes, rough stubble covered his chin. The man also had a blonde tuft of armpit hair sticking out from-

Wait.

What the hell!? Since when did Gildarts have blonde armpit hair-

Natsu, being the ever curious blunt teen, sprang up and pointed an accusing finger towards Gildarts' armpit, "WHY IS YOUR ARMPIT HAIR BLONDE?! WHAT THE-"

Gildarts held his other hand up to silence the teen, "G-G-get Maka…rov." He whispered weakly before falling unconscious. Immediately, people started freaking out as Gildarts

"SOMEONE GET MAKAROV!"

"WHERE IS MASTER?!"

"HURRY UP OR ELSE-"

Suddenly, a quiet voice that resonated with authority and an odd sense of power spoke, effectively cutting off everyone's panicked screams.

"Medic."

The tuft of blonde hair shifted and a body rolled from underneath Gildarts' cloak where he was hidden from view. The blonde teen wore a headband with a weird insignia on it and was wearing a strange tracksuit that consisted of orange and black. But much like Gildarts' attire, it was also bloodied and torn. The whiskered teen struggled to his knees and looked up with closed eyes. The bloodied and scarred blonde gave a shaky breath before he revealed his azure eyes. He pointed to Gildarts' form weakly, "Medic… him first. Immediately. He'll die if not properly taken care of- ARGGH!"

The blonde suddenly clutched at his heart as he gritted his teeth, "NOW!" Naruto groaned, _'Kuso! That motherfucker did more damage than I thought… Shit, I'm about… to… faint…'_ and true to his thoughts, Naruto fell over on his side unmoving.

Instantly, nearly everyone was on their feet scrambling to get Porlyusica and Makarov.

* * *

 **X Team Uzumaki X**

* * *

Makarov impatiently tapped his feet as he drank out of a cup that was nearly the size of his head. He downed the bear in one go, "Mira! Another one!"

"Master! You shouldn't be drinking at a time liked this!" Mira chided good-naturedly.

"Nonsense! This is how I'm showing my worry!" Makarov cried out.

"Will you humans shut up!?" A pink haired woman screamed. How was she supposed to work on her patients if these idiot humans kept on talking? She paused her healing ministrations on Fairy Tail's ace and turned to small guild leader, "Get out!"

An offended look came across Makarov's face, "What?! Why just me?! What about Mira-chan?!"

Porlyusica snarled, "She isn't the one bothering me you midget fecal-faced bast-"

A groan coming from the bed cut off her retort and ceased the bickering between the two elders. The tempered pink-haired woman turned and began bandaging various wounds, "Shut up with your whining Gildarts! If you're the strongest mage of Fairy Tail, you shouldn't be crying like an infant!"

Gildarts, evidently the one who groaned, ignored her and weakly croaked out, "Where's Makarov?"

"I'm right here you baka!" Makarov waltzed over and smacked his strongest mage in the head, "What were you thinking coming back all injured like that?!"

"Don't injure my patient like that!" Porlyusica screeched.

"Yeah listen to the old bat you midget-"

 _ **CLONK!**_

"Ow! I thought you just lectured the old man not to hit your patients!" Gildarts whined while Makarov smirked. However, Makarov's smug expression fell as he adopted a more serious one.

"Gildarts, what happened? What caused your injuries and who is the boy you brought with?"

Gildarts took on a grim face, "Acnologia, The Dragon King of the Apocalypse."

Makarov and Porlyusica's eyes both widened while Mirajane had a confused look on her face, "Master? Who is this Acnologia Gildarts-san is speaking of?"

Makarov swallowed the lump in his throat, "A-Acnologi… according to myths, Acnologia, was known as The Black Dragon and was also fearsomely reputed as The Black Dragon in the Book of Apocalypse, He was a cataclysmically powerful dragon slayer that could transform into a massive dragon. In both forms, this being could destroy the world if he so chose to."

Mirajane gasped, "Why would he attack a Fairy Tail mage?!"

Gildarts cleared his throat and scratched his head awkwardly, "Ah. Well you see… that was sort of my fault…" Upon these words, the three occupants turned a wildly confused and questioning gaze at him.

"Well… I sensed multiple strong energy presences and headed over to the area where I felt it was. Lo' and behold, I found this blonde here," Gildarts jerked a thumb towards the blonde teen, "fighting on equal grounds with Acnologia himself! Actually, the boy here _seemed_ to be winning until I came along…"

The three people glanced at each other and gave Gildarts a sympathetic smile, "Look, it's okay if you got hurt to the point where it's causing slight altercation to your memories… you'll be right in the head eventually!" Mirajane said in a comforting tone.

Gildarts glared at the three occupants, it was obvious they found it preposterous that the blonde teen was fighting one of the most deadliest and fabled being in the history of mages at his young age… and on top of him fighting it, he _was_ winning. Truth to be told, he would have found it hard to believe if he hadn't witnessed it but…

He witnessed it alright.

He glared at the white haired girl, "And who the hell are you by the way?! I don't care how hot you think you are, as a new member of the guild have no right to-"

"That's Mira-chan." Makarov deadpanned.

Gildarts' eyes widened comically, "MIRA?! HOLY SHIT YOU'VE GROWN INTO A- WAIT! We're getting off track!"

Mira laughed lightly, "Maybe you should go to sleep Gildarts-san, you seem a bit delirious if your words are anything to go by."

"I'm not making any of this up!" Gildarts snapped.

Makarov looked at Porlyusica worryingly, "Maybe we should put him to rest…"

"Oh for Mavis' sake! I'm telling you and I swear on Fairy Tail that the boy is _the_ strongest mage I've ever seen. _Ever_. When he wakes up, search his memories and you'll all see!" Gildarts nearly shouted.

Mirajane went over to the blonde teen while the adults argued about Gildarts' memories being authentic or not. Mirajane observed the sleeping boy as a gradual blush crept her face, _'oh my, he's really handsome without the blood on his face- wait, what are those?!'_ She scrunched her eyes and leaned in closer to his face, there were three strange whisker-like scars? Birthmarks? Tattoos? Subconsciously, Mira raised her hand and traced along the whiskers and heard a deep guttural sound involuntarily resonate from the blonde, _'H-he's purring?! KAWAII!'_

Mira sported a cherry-red blush as she continued her ministrations until someone cleared their throat, "If you could stop sexually assaulting my patient girl, that would be very much appreciated." Porlyusica said with a slightly amused expression on her face.

Mira squeaked out an adorable "Eep!" and avoided everyone's gaze as she walked out the door, "I'll be out there if you need me!" she mumbled speedily while Gildarts and Makarov shared a lecherous grin with each other.

Makarov's perverted expression soon turned into a solemn one as he faced Gildarts, "So you're serious about the boy being that powerful? I just find that extremely hard to believe…"

Gildarts shook his head, "Believe what you want old man, but the kid was barely out of breath. The only reason he sustained the damage was because the damn dragon noticed me. Initially, I thought that I'd be able to fend off the dragon but I was quickly overpowered. Just as Acnologia was about go for the kill, some weird technique slammed itself into the dragon, effectively making it retreat with a giant wound. When I went to thank the boy, he suddenly collapsed… I don't know why though."

As if being stirred from the mention of his tale, the boy suddenly groaned. Naruto blearily opened his eyes and let out a pained moan, "Oh Rikudou Sennin I am aching like a motherfucker." Suddenly, the boy punched himself in the stomach much to the shock of the occupants of the room, "Oi furball! What the hell took so Kami damn long?!"

A voice chose this time to intervene with the boy's rather… _peculiar_ actions, "Hello there child, is everything okay?"

The boy turned a suspicious glare towards the child that addressed him, "Me?! child?! Look at you kid! Where the hell are your parents- wait, that's a lot of grey hair you got going on ther- OH KAMI! YOU'RE A JIJI!"

A downcast sullen raincloud appeared over Makarov's head as he muttered something along the lines of genetics being at fault for his tiny size. Naruto scratched his head sheepishly as the Gildarts roared with laughter and Porlyusica gave an amused look.

"Sorry jiji! Didn't mean to disrespect ya but seriously, may I know where I'm at and who the hell you guys are?" Naruto asked as he started to get out of the bed. As he swung his legs off the bed, the pink hair lady blitzed him screaming, "NO YOU IDIOT! YOU'VE ONLY BEEN RESTING FOR THREE DAYS!"

Naruto had a shocked expression, "Whoa! Are you by any chance related to one Sakura Haruno?"

"NO YOU FOOLISH HUMAN!"

"Sheesh, has the same temper and all." Naruto muttered to himself before looking at his stomach, "What the hell you overgrown rabbit! What was taking you so freakin long! Several days?! That should've taken a couple hour-"

A confused look filtered across Naruto's face before an expression of realization place it, "Oh… so that's what happened" Naruto murmured to himself.

Gildarts cleared his throat, "Ahem! Hey, you may not recognize me but-"

"YOU!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger, "YOU'RE THE IDIOT THAT GOT IN THE WAY!"

Gildarts winced, "A-Ah… about that, it wasn't my intention to-"

"Just kidding."

Gildarts, Makarov, and Porlyusica took on sudden blank looks.

Naruto chuckled bashfully before continuing, "Well ya see, first off, I'm not from around here. Like, at all… at least that's what I think. I tried sensing everyone's chakra but no one has chakra here dattebayo." Seeing their weird expression to his verbal tic, Naruto continued quickly, "Ahem, anyways, you actually didn't get in my way. That thing I was fighting was putting up a seriously good fight and I needed time, which you provided, to gather energy for my **Ōdama** **Rasengan (Great-ball Rasengan)**. But man, it didn't do as much damage as I thought… that dragon barely got hurt."

Gildarts gave him a questioning look, "What do you mean? That dragon was sent up from your red ball like attack!"

Naruto shook his head, "No, my attack took it by surprise is all if anything. That was one of my strongest attack." And in truth, it was, he couldn't use his **Rasenshuriken (Wind release: Spiraling Shuriken)** without impairing himself too much and he couldn't use his **Fuuton: Rasengan (Wind release: spiraling sphere)** with Kyuubi's chakra in the manner of his **Ōdama Rasengan**.

Besides, a Kyuubi powered **Ōdama Rasengan** was stronger than a regular **Fuuton Rasengan**.

Gildarts nodded, so that was the red giant weird ball technique he used? The Fairy Tail Ace shuddered; he did not want to be on the end of that attack.

"So do you guys have any shinobis here, like in this land?" Naruto asked.

"Sort of… are you a shinobi?" Gildarts asked. At Naruto's nod, Gildarts continued, "We have ninjas here but they don't possess any power like you. A mage is probably what is most similar to you."

Naruto took on a thoughtful expression, "Hmm… where I come from there aren't any mages that sport anything similar to my powers…"

"Are you from a distant land like from perhaps Seven?" Porlyusica asked with narrowed eyes; if he wasn't from around here, there was the possibility he was from Edolas, but the boy mentioned something called Chakra…

"Seven? Nope! I'm from Genso no Kuni (Elemental Nations), you guys know of it?"

The three elders shared a confused look before responding.

"I'm afraid not my boy…" Makarov apologized.

Naruto clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Damn it, alright! Well! That's all the questions I got for you guys at the moment! You guys probably have some questions for me ne?" Ignoring Porlyusica's vehement protests, the whiskered teen stood up and started stretching without a hint of pain to the surprise of the other three in the room.

Makarov held a thoughtful finger to his chin before looking at Naruto, "Hmm, first off, let me introduce ourselves, I am Makarov, the third guild leader of Fairy Tail. Gildarts here," he gestured toward the auburn-haired man, "is an S-Class mage of Fairy Tail and Porlyusica is our guild medic!" he finished by pointing towards the elder pink-haired elder.

At these words Naruto frowned, guild? Like what, a group of people with certain type of skills that banded together? The blonde has heard of some of those in the Elemental Nations but those were like top tier people who excelled at their trade; something like shooting arrows, smelting, or even cooking-

Makarov coughed.

The small elder decided to speak since the boy remained deep in thought and didn't respond in any shape or form, "Alright, since the introductions are out the way, we would like to know the basics: Name, age, how you got here, what's your next plan of actions?"

"Oh! And why do you talk to yourself?" Gildarts added.

"Yes, please answer why you talk to yourself too." Makarov agreed with no hesitation.

"Alright, in order: Naruto Uzumaki is the name, I'm 16. As to how I got here… I really don't know, um… and I'll probably look for a way to start heading home." Naruto contemplated for the briefest of seconds on whether or not he should tell them about Kyuubi but decided not to, "Talking to myself helps me think better!"

None of the mages believed that for a second but since there was no hostility in his words, they didn't press him on the matter.

"I see… I am curious if you know how it came to be as to how you encountered the dragon?"

"Y'know… well. You see… I don't know if I can answer that. Well I can… but I just don't know how to start." Naruto drew a breath, "Alright, assuming that this world is in fact different from mine; a parallel universe of sorts, then let me explain to you how my world operated. As I told you, I come from the Elemental Nations, in my world, we had chakra in our body system; it's the energy we use to create our techniques. Do you guys know of it?"

They shook their head, "For our magic, we use something in the air called ethernano that we absorb into our system." Makarov answered.

"What?! You guys can do magic?!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Yes… but not the parlor tricks you see from a magician; we're talking powerful and destructive techniques." Gildarts answered with a slightly smug smirk.

"Show me!"

"Perhaps after you continue your story…"

"Oh yeah, um, let's see. So, in the Elemental Nations, there are five great villages that are full of shinobis…" Naruto then proceeded to tell them how the shinobi world operated and the confrontation with the strongest of Akatsuki. "Because of my _bloodline_ , which was extremely rare, this group made of super strong individuals that would essentially extract my power for their uses hunted me.." Naruto frowned at the thought of his next sentence, "So the orange masked person, the leader of the super strong group, whom we suspect to be Obito or Madara- I don't really know which-, used this technique called **Kamui** , I don't really know how it works but according to my sensei it somehow sends someone into another dimension and somehow I got sucked in, but because of my… _traits_ ¸ so to speak, it didn't have the same effects as it would another person."

"Traits?" someone asked.

"Yeah, something like the bloodline limits I was telling you guys bout."

The three elder occupants looked at this boy in shock. To have experienced a tough environment like that since the age of twelve... If the boy was telling the truth, then he was indeed a powerful person.

Naruto then took on a hardened look, "But there is one thing I should have you guys know…" he looked at the three mages and spoke with a tone that left no room for protests, "Someone else came with me… and if you guys meet him…"

He stared into each pair of eyes one by one with intense severity as the atmosphere darkened.

" _Kill_ him."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **And here we are at the end of Chapter One! So what do yall think? How do you guys like it?! If you guys and gals could also include in your review on whether or not this be strictly a single pairing w/ Lucy or a harem (I'm leaning more towards Harem)… that'd be nice! Thanks!**

 **Who does Naruto want dead? Guess correctly (One vote per user) and you, the correct guesser, gets to pick an additional girl to add to the harem! Of course, I don't really plan on adding anyone to the harem from the reviewers because I am THAT confident that no one will guess the person who Naruto wishes to kill.**

 **IF IT WAS A HAREM**

 **It would consist of only Mira, Cana, Erza, and obviously Lucy. And a 5** **th** **one IF the reader(s) gets to picks!**

 **You can also leave questions and critiques there!**

 **I'll take flames too!**

 **Thank you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: IMPORTANT: YOOOO 123 FOLLOWERS AND 43 FAVES ON ONE CHAPTER?! THANNNNK YOU!**

 **There are differences in BOTH CANONS OF FAIRY TAIL AND NARUTO.**

 **In Fairy Tail, Canon is slowed down and spaced; meaning that the first arc with the flute HAS NOT happened yet. After all, Makarov is still in the guild, meaning that he hasn't left for the guild leader meeting. Of course, Erza returns sooner than expected so that's the first minor altercation to Canon.**

 **As for NARUTO's Canon plot; it was altered quite a lot. HOWEVER, THAT WILL BE EXPLAINED LATER.**

 **Also, no one guessed the correct person brought along with Naruto. Lol. Then again, I didn't really give you guys a fair chance. Y'no, with me misleading you guys and all…**

 **NOW, To the Reviewers:**

 **Before I start responding to individual users, I would like to start off by saying I should have a poll posted on whether or not this story should be a harem fic or a single pairing fic, the difference in harem and single pairing was equal from the reviews…**

 **AvidNarutoFan: Hi, development will be in order so he won't be too much of a happy idiot later on and also to you not looking forward to other shinobis, it's not a whole lot, but you can just not read it if you don't like where it's heading. I suggest that you perhaps come when chap 9 or 10 come out so you can see if it's to your liking or not. Thanks for the review.**

 **Guest: Naruto's age is 15 ½ in shippuden beginning so I placed him at 16ish, I said in the A/N in the beginning of the first chapter that Naruto's timeline is off so you can also assume that not everything is the same as the regular Naruto… in addition to this, it's FANFIC.**

 **DragonGodSlayer1: please be reminded that Naruto's plot is altered. Don't rely on the original canon to make assumptions! But nice guess!**

 **Lifewillbelife42: Yeah, sometimes, it's fun to watch an OP character but there's too many of those so I decided to nerf him quite a bit for the beginning.**

* * *

Regular speech: "Naruto Uzumaki."

Inner thoughts: _'Naruto Uzumaki'_

Demon/Entity speech: **"Kyuubi No Kitsune."**

Demon/Entity thoughts: _**'Kyuubi No Kitsune.'**_

Jutsu/Magic in use: **"** **Kage Bunshin No** **Jutsu!** **"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Please understand that this is . More than likely every author that's posts on this site doesn't own any rights to the actual story they're depicting in their own versions of that or another story. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE COVER IMAGE! All rights belong to their respective owner!**

* * *

 **Team Uzumaki!**

* * *

"Kill him?"

Naruto nodded solemnly.

"Why?" all three Fairy Tail occupants asked fearfully.

"Because…"

"Because…?" they drew in a baited breath.

With a serious face, the blonde looked at them before speaking, "Because I'm…"

"Just kidding!" Naruto finished cheerfully, right before he went into laughter, "HAHA YOU GUYS SHOULD'VE SEEN THE LOOKS ON YOUR FACE DATTEBAYO!"

The expectant faces of the three mages soon disappeared as they all fell over. Naruto eventually stilled himself into a slight chuckle, "Anyways, if you guys find a shinobi like me, can you send him my way? Y'know, assuming I'm still around. Cause I sort of came with that person and I could probably use a third brain in this situation-"

Porlyusica decided she had enough of these humans' foolish antics; the boy was too much like these ruffians in the guild. "Makarov, I'm leaving, everyone here are idiotic mongrels." With that said, Porlyusica marched out of the room.

Makarov sighed as Naruto looked after her with a curious look, "Sorry about that Naruto-kun, Porlyusica has a tough exterior, anyways, mind telling me who we'd be looking for?"

When Naruto told them who he had came with, both of the Fairy Tail mage's eyes widened. As one, Gildarts and Makarov spoke, "You mean to tell me that you're looking for the great-"

* * *

 **X Team Uzumaki X**

* * *

Naruto looked at the familiar orange book in shock, "What the hell? Ero-sennin already published his smut here?! What the- how the dick!" However unseemly it seemed, it stood true that the gama sennin had published his already popular smut series in the land of Fiore.

"Man, he sure does work fast." Naruto muttered to himself.

Makarov and Gildarts both had a star struck look on their faces, "PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO INTRODUCE US!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "No. I don't wanna."

"GET IN CONTACT WITH HIM NOW!" Makarov roared.

Naruto clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Look you man-child, I don't know how communications works here so you guys should contact him via his publisher or whoever! Send a message or something! Do some magic!"

Makarov's shoulders sullenly slumped as another depressed cloud reigned over him at the mention of 'man-child'. Gildarts laughed boisterously for several moments before his facial expression turned serious, "So you shinobis don't have any ways to communicate with each other?"

Naruto nodded, "There is not a single thing that I can do right now-" he paused and clenched at his head painfully before glaring at his stomach, "STOP YELLING YOU GIANT RABBIT BITCH!" Naruto yelled. Gildarts and Makarov exchanged confused and worried looks before looking at Naruto only to see his face light up with excitement.

"Actually! You know what? There is something I can try… but I'm probably gonna need some room to do what I gotta do, actually scratch that, I'm gonna need A LOT of -"

"Hold on for one moment," Makarov held a hand up before he pointed at Naruto's stomach, "Why does it seem as if you are talking to your stomach? Also, earlier, you said it would be useful for you to have a _third_ brain in your situation… it almost sounds as if there's a third party we don't know about-"

Naruto mentally swore, ever since he's been on good terms with Kurama, he addressed the giant fox with casualness that he once never had. He sighed, he really didn't feel like explaining to the two mages that he had a giant demon sealed into his body.

"I can't tell you guys now, but eventually, I will… maybe. All you have to know is that I will not bring harm to you.." That was a lie, he _could_ tell them, but he just didn't want to. He might tell them one day if he trusted them but he doubted it.

Makarov frowned, "We are not here to hurt you Naruto-kun, we wouldn't use anything against you."

"I'm sure you guys are nice people but I was raised in an environment where it was kill or be killed and everything that could serve as an advantage was used. Forgive me for not telling you, but I cannot at the moment."

Gildarts frowned, was it really that big of a secret that he couldn't tell them?

Makarov sighed, "Fine, although I don't like secrets, I understand and respect your decision but I hope one day you can open up to us."

Naruto smiled, "I'm sure I will one day jiji! Now," he clasped his hands together, "Is there somewhere I can go that has an open area I can rearrange? Preferably a large field or something along those lines…"

Makarov sweated nervously, an open area for him to rearrange? Was he gonna change the landscape? Was this teen another power head that was gonna cause trouble? The aged man was hoping he could recruit Naruto into the guild but now that he was suggesting he could possibly rearrange the landscape to simply _contact_ his sensei… maybe he shouldn't ask Naruto to join-

' _Ah screw it! What's one more destructive mage to Fairy Tail?'_ Makarov thought before speaking, "Alright Naruto-kun, there is a place nearby here in the forest… but please don't destroy it too much."

Naruto shot him a cheeky grin, "Hehe, I'll try!"

Before they left however, Gildarts' curiosity made him ask another question.

"Wait a second, I'm a bit confused Naruto, I thought you were sent here alone because I found you alone. Not with your sensei?"

"Oh, I can answer that. Do you guys want the detailed version or short version?"

"Short version please." Makarov chirped in.

"So basically, my sensei was sent on a mission to observe some fishy business in another closed off village. My village leader-the Baa-chan I was telling you about- didn't feel comfortable with sending my sensei alone so she sent me as back up. Thank kami I went too because otherwise someone might have died. Anyways, she was on the money about sending me because the leader of Akatsuki, named Pein, was fighting sensei and it would've been a pretty close fight but I managed to tip it back into our favor. Just when we were about to win, Obito or Madara ambushed us with that stupid ass technique and sent us flying here! More than likely, though, Ero-senni- Erm, Jiraiya and I were separated."

Naruto sucked in greedily for a breath seeing as to how he just spoke a mouthful.

Gildarts held a hand up, "So let me just get this straight."

Naruto nodded and gestured for the auburn-haired man to continue.

"So," Gildarts started off, "your sensei went on an espionage mission and ended up fighting the leader of the most powerful group of bad individuals."

Naruto nodded again, "Yep."

"Your leader then sent you as reinforcement."

"Right."

"Your sensei was losing when you stepped in."

"He'd say he wasn't but his chakra reserves said otherwise." Naruto smugly replied.

"Then a masked man comes and send you here."

"Yep! Can we go now? Is that the exit? That's the exit, I'm going out the exit." Naruto proceeded towards the exit.

Makarov and Gildarts shared an owlishly blinking face for several moments before going after enigmatic blonde.

* * *

 **X Team Uzumaki X**

* * *

Naruto looked around at the various types of people that populated the guild hall as he walked down the stairs. From his observations, he noted that there were people of all ages. Some who seemed they were in their late thirties, some children, and even some that looked around his age. He also took notice of all the wild hair colors that was present in the room.

"Wow jiji, you sure have a lot of people in your guild… and curious ones at that too." Naruto idly remarked as heads turned towards him with a slightly confused gaze; no doubt trying to figure out who he was and why he was being escorted out by the top mages of the guild.

Makarov's chest puffed out with pride, "Of course I have a lot of people under my wing! We're family here at Fairy Tail Naruto-kun!" His face then adorned an embarrassed blush, "I do admit they are rather curious though…"

Gildarts gave a hearty chuckle, "If you stick around here for a while, you'll see that not only are these people curious, but they're an insane bunch too."

Naruto rolled his eyes as people blatantly eyed him, "Meh, whatever, this ain't that bad." At lease here, people were just curious. At home, if people stared at him, it was usually through hate or something… especially in his academy days; when everyone loathed his presence within a hundred yard radius.

" _ **Kami, are you still on about that you sensitive wimp?"**_ came the ancient voice of the most powerful mass of conscious chakra. Kuruma, the Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine tailed fox) snorted, _**"No one likes a crybaby."**_

Naruto scoffed, _'Oi! I wasn't whining! I was just saying, them staring at me ain't that bad compared to the fact of what the villagers used to do to me.'_

" _ **Yeah yeah, whatever. I'm just here to tell you that since you used up the majority of my remaining chakra while fighting that wretched reptile,"**_ Kurama yawned, " _ **I'm**_ _ **falling**_ _ **into**_ _ **hibernation**_ **."**

Naruto frowned, _'Sorry about that but I couldn't do anything with my chakra at that time so I had no choice...Will you be okay?'_

The greatest of all the bijuus snorted as his giant eye lids slowly closed, _**"Keep calm, I know exactly why you used it and I approve of your use, however, that fight with the Sharingan bastard and Pein sapped most of my strength. I WILL need time to recover… I'd say about a week or so… With that being said, I really must go to sleep now and I still hate you…**_

"That's all you do and say nowadays anyways." Naruto whispered to himself good-naturedly; it was great being friends with a great mass of chakra. Well, friends, on his perspective. He knew he was on better terms with Kuruma than before… but friends? Maybe… he'd have to ask Kuruma if they were friends when he wakes up. Though the whiskered blonde knew the nine tail's answer would probably revolve something around 'fuck you mongrel.'

" _ **P.s. tell me if the reverse summon works."**_

' _Will do.'_

"Hmm? Did you say something my boy? I couldn't really catch-"

Just then, loud footsteps were rapidly approaching and Naruto identified the source as a pink-haired teen running towards Gildarts.

"GILDARTS! FIGHT ME!" Natsu screamed.

Gildarts betrayed no emotion as he sent the boy flying into the wall with an outstretched fist. The ace of Fairy Tail picked at his ear in a bored fashion, "Sorry Natsu, not today."

As if the pink-haired teen hadn't been sent crashing into the wall, he reappeared instantly, only this time, it was in front of Naruto.

"Who are you?! Are you strong?! You wanna fight?"

Naruto sweat dropped, "Uhh…"

Natsu smirked, "Are you scared of the salamander of Fairy Tail? PWAHAHA! OF COURSE YOU ARE! I'M THE VERY BEST WIZARD OUT THERE IN ALL OF FIORE-"

 _ **BONK!**_

Naruto cocked his head in curiosity as a shirtless teen drop kicked the pink haired teen, "Shut up flame breath! They're obviously doing something important… and besides, why would he want to fight a weakling like you? He'd obviously rather fight me-"

"Ha! Yeah right! I'm a hundred times stronger than you'll ever be ice queen!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

Suddenly, an imposing figure rose behind the two squabbling teens. Naruto himself shivered as he felt one of the only few things that could give him such a reaction…

A woman's wrath.

As Naruto observed the imposing figure, his eyes were immediately drawn to the red hair-

Naruto's breath hitched.

The blonde jinchuuriki stepped forward to scarlet haired woman as she scolded the two teen boys. As he neared her, Erza turned to apologize to the guest but froze when she realized he was extremely close to her… so close that she could nearly see every pore of his lightly tanned skin. So close, that she could see that the whisker like marks on his cheeks were not tattoos as she had first thought, but rather something more akin to birthmarks-

A hoarse whisper came from the blue eyed teen, "Kaa-san?"

A hush fell upon the guild as Makarov and Gildarts looked on the scene with an inquisitive and worried look. Realizing that the blonde teen was edging closer and closer, Erza blushed as her eyes darted around nervously for help, "Erm… I am sorry but I believe this is the first time we have met…"

Hearing these words, Naruto suddenly snapped out of his glazed trance and jumped back, "Oh kami! I'm super sorry! You just looked like my kaa-san with such pretty hair. I haven't seen my kaa-san in a while… Gomen nasai!" the whiskered teen rubbed his head sheepishly with a slight blush that positively endeared himself to nearly all the females of the guild.

A collective thought ran across the females of Fairy Tail, _'Kawaii…'_

' _Wow… if Jiraiya and Tsunade never showed me that picture when they were drunk, I would have never known what my mom or dad would have looked like.'_ Naruto briefly thought as he stared at Erza's blushing form.

It came to him as a mild surprise. To have learned that his father was the Yondaime and his mother was the woman who earned herself the moniker of the 'Red Hot Habanero of Konoha.' However, the thought of them made him slightly bitter. They willingly sacrificed their son for the sake of their village? He knew it was for the greater good but it was just so unfair to subject someone to that kind of fate.

A red-faced Erza, not really knowing what to say, shifted nervously on her feet as she awkwardly replied, "O-oh. Erm, It is- uh, erm, see that it doesn't happen again?" she finished lamely in an unsure tone.

Naruto chuckled and raised his hand, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you… uhh, what was your name again?"

"It is a pleasure to meet you Uzumaki-san. My name is Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail-"

"AND I'M NATSU! NATSU DRAGNEEL, THE GREATEST WIZARD OF ALL TIME! NOW LET'S FIGHT- MPHMM! MMHPM!"

"You idiot! You're gonna get us in trouble again!" Gray whispered furiously as he slapped a hand around Natsu's mouth, the shirtless teen then addressed the whiskered blonde, "Might as well introduce myself as well… Nice to meet you, name's Gray Fullbuster- GROSS, DON'T LICK MY HAND NATSU-"

 _ **BONK!**_

"You two need to stop acting like such bakas! Leave master and his acquaintances to his business- I am so sorry for their behavior!" a busty blonde bowed to the master before bowing to Naruto in apology.

"Oh hey! It's no problem! I'm Naruto by the way and you don't have to bow!"

"My name is Lucy!" The female blonde then looked up.V

Naruto, finally getting a good look at the rather curvy girl's face gasped. Lucy had brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that was tied by a blue ribbon in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of her silky hair loose. Her pale and soft skin was flawless; not a single blemish was visible.

"Beautiful," Naruto whispered in awe. Never before had he seen such a perfect person… not even Sakura could compare in the slightest to the girl before him in beauty.

Realizing that the whiskered teen's attention was completely riveted on her, Lucy took on a full bodied blush while positively steaming smoke out her ears, "M-M-Me?!"

Naruto, realizing again for the second time that he spoke without thinking, jumped back- _again ,_ with a mild blush of his own.

"S-sorry! It's j-just you're really pretty and I've never seen anyone like you before in my entire life and I just subconsciously said what was on my mind and I didn't mean to offend you or anything like that but I just couldn't help but say what- agh!" Naruto rambled and babbled until Gildarts grabbed him by the ear.

"You can flirt with the new girl later Naruto! For now, we've gotta do what we initially came to do." Gildarts admonished lightly as he dragged the blonde away..

Now at an all-time record-breaking blush, Lucy averted her gaze from the handsome blue-eyed blonde as she struggled to come up with a suitable response. He really was attractive without all that blood on his face. Should she compliment him back? Or should she leave it be? Or maybe she should just be a little tough with him? Some guys liked a girl who played tough to get right-

Wait what!? What the hell was she thinking about? Who cared if he liked a hard to get girl! She just met him for crying out loud!

"Maybe I'll see you around Lucy- Ow could you stop pulling me so hard you perverted aged brute…" Naruto's shouting trailed off as Gildarts dragged him outside the guild.

Lucy heard a dreamy sigh from next to her, "You're so lucky Lucy…"

Lucy turned her curious brown orbs to the white-haired beauty next to her, "Huh? What are you talking about Mira-chan?"

Mira pouted, "You guys already seem to have a relationship blooming! And here I thought that I'd be able to nab a hunk like him for myself."

Lucy blushed, "W-what! I don't think he-"

Suddenly, a snort was heard from her left, "Psh! Yeah right?! Did you see how hot stuff was complimenting and ogling you? I hope he gives me some words like that when I introduce myself." Cana leered at Lucy, "But he does have a point, bet these knockers" She groped Lucy's breast, "would give anyone that kind of reaction!"

"EEP!" Lucy squealed as she found herself blushing again, "Cana-chan!"

"Cana-chan!" Mira admonished fondly, "you shouldn't bug Lucy-chan like that!"

Cana pouted, "But they're so soft!" regardless of her words and wants, Cana ended up retracting her invasive hands, albeit reluctantly.

Lucy turned to Mira with a thankful expression on her face, only to find herself cheek to cheek with the model. Mira rubbed their faces lovingly as their bodies also rubbed against each other, creating a rather provocative image. Ignoring Cana's cries of hypocrisy and her being unfair, Mira spoke cheerfully, "Awh Lucy-chan! You're so lucky to get a guy like him!"

As Mira continued babbling and rubbing, Lucy tried looking around for help only to find that her face was pretty attached to Mira, thus there was nothing she could do but try and make eye contact with the guild members from her current view.

But it seemed they were all passed out from a nosebleed. She briefly wondered why before she heard Cana's body sandwich her in from the back.

"EEP! SOMEONE HELP!"

* * *

 **X Team Uzumaki X**

* * *

Makarov and Gildarts waited with baited breaths as they saw the blonde teen focus with the utmost concentration. Trepidation were in the eyes of the two elder Fairy Tail mages as they continued watching Naruto hold his left hand and right hand together with the finger facing upwards. His left thumb was on top of the conjoined hands and seemed to be pulling in blue… _wisps_ , if you will.

Suddenly, all feelings of concentration were dispelled when the sun-kissed blonde abruptly showed his middle fingers off to the skies, "KUSO! FUCKING HELL! SCREW YOU TO AN ETERNALLY-DAMNING HELL MADARA OR OBITO- WHICHEVER ONE OF YOU IS BEHIND THAT STUPID ONE HOLED ORANGE MASK!"

Makarov and Gildarts gave each other a befuddled look before turning to the blonde. Gildarts held up an awkward hand up in attempts to get the blonde's attention before hanging it back down; the teen's violent rant haven't seemed to have ended just yet seeing as to how he kept screaming about how infernal the damn Uchihas were.

Nearly half an hour later, the two elder occupants decided to finally interrupt the shinobi's verbal rant. "Erm, Naruto-kun! Are you uh," Makarov cleared his throat, "Are you okay?!"

Naruto glanced at them and groaned before dropping to the ground. However, instead of answering the two mages, Naruto simply plopped unto the ground and heaved a tired sigh; something was messing with his chakra retention and molding.

' _It's that damn Uchiha!'_ Naruto bitterly thought, _'That prick placed some goddamn seal on me before he sent me packing.'_

The fight he had with the dragon was nearly all- no, it most definitely was _all_ Kurama. Unfortunately, the dragon proved to be a tougher fight than he expected and he had already used a lot of Kurama's chakra previously during his encounter with Madara or Obito back in the Elemental Nations.

Needless to say, both fights didn't end up too well.

Anyways, he could always think about that later. Right now, he needed to find out how he could communicate with Ero-sennin. He was initially gonna summon a toad to pass along a message but he could barely grasp any chakra from his core.

Damn, if only he could talk to Kurama right now.

"Oi!"

Great, time to face the music, how to explain to these mages that he couldn't exactly do squat shit right now-

"Gaki!"

Naruto shot up at the familiar nickname and swiveled around rapidly looking for the familiar face he associated with hearing that particular label with, "Ero-sennin?!"

"Excuse me?! I am not a perverted sage!" Gildarts cried out. He cleared his throat and corrected the boy, "Just perverted is fine!"

Naruto ignored everyone and groaned to himself with obvious disappointment, "Damn! I thought I had him here for a second."

The teen picked himself up slowly and cheerfully smiled at his two companions, "Well!" he gestured towards himself, "I have no chakra at my disposal right now so… back to the guild?"

A defeated sigh ran across the three males as they slowly trudged back towards the guild.

* * *

 **X Team Uzumaki X**

* * *

Already Naruto was feeling the effect of trying to mold chakra. When he had first gotten here, he immediately tried to get up but found his body was too damaged to do even the littlest of movement. Of course, he would normally just pump chakra throughout his limbs and that'd be that but he found that he couldn't even do that!

Ultimately, he resorted to using Kuruma's chakra which drew the attention of a giant black dragon to him.

Again, that fight didn't go as well as he'd like.

That motherfucker was tough.

Entering the guild, the trio of mages and shinobi were presented with chairs, tables, fists, clothes, and food flying everywhere. Naruto looked at the two elder sweat dropping mages beside him.

"I suppose this kind of thing happens often?" Naruto guessed.

"You have no idea." Makarov and Gildarts replied in unison.

Naruto rolled up his sleeves, "Cool! Guess I'll hop in on the fray!" without waiting for their responses, the blonde jinchuuriki charged in with a brutish roar, "FUCK YEAAAAH DATTEBAAAAAYOOO!"

Gildarts gave an amused snort, "Great, another powerful bastard that Fairy Tail is currently housing…"

Makarov glared at the sun-kissed blonde, "That buffoon is a perfect fit for this guild!" he sighed before looking at Gildarts, "…Beer?"

Gildarts readily agreed, "Please; for all the headaches I _know_ that boy's gonna cause."

Makarov rubbed his temples and groaned realizing that the Ace of Fairy Tail was probably correct in his assumptions.

"Let's make that ten beers."

* * *

 **A/N: So if you didn't get it from the explanation in the beginning, Jiraiya is alive yes! He went to Ame alone but Naruto ended up aiding him! Naruto + Jiraiya Pein, so Tobi had came to reinforce Pein, this led them to the Kamui-induced dimension travel! Of course this also means Pein is still alive! Just letting you guys know! ALSO, THIS MEANS THAT PEIN DID NOT ATTACK KONOHA AS OF YET SEEING AS TO NARUTO NOT BEING THERE.**

 **After all, the main reason Pein attacked Konoha was because of Kyuubi, right? At least that's what I remember.**

 **Hint hint.**

 **Btw, sorry for not really giving you a chance on who came with Naruto... well not really sorry but uh. yeah...**

 **And that my dear readers, is the second chapter! And how did you guys enjoy? Please leave all questions and pairing and critiques in the review! THANK YOU ALL!**

 **Don't forget to vote on the poll for pairing!**

 **Next update will be erm…end of the month? Unless you guys reviews a butt ton? :D**

 **Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Lookin for a beta for my Naruto stories! I have two other upcoming project and AMTRM (Other Story) is full of mistakes and I know I'll keep on making those mistakes!**

 **HELP!**

 **BTW, as a beta, I was hoping for someone who could detect not only grammar and spelling errors, but someone who can help with deatiling as well. PUUUUHHLEASE.**

 **PLEASE READ A/N at the end! Please! I need a question answered!**

 **Anyways, polls came to a close and Harem won by a complete landslide.**

 **To The Reviewers:**

 **Eniox27: At this point in the story, Naruto is not a sage. He's created the Rasenshuriken but it still impairs him! I think in the story he needs the senjutsu to help him overcome that problem…I think.**

 **RevampedAtol: I do like serious Naruto as well and rest assured, he won't be staying like this for long. Of course, that's not saying he's gonna go instant Sasuke mode and all dark like…**

 **Kartikey: I will not be adding Hinata. I don't like that pairing unless Hinata is OOC and he was just in the Kyuubi chakra mode, similar to the three tails when he fought Sasuke at the Valley of the End.**

 **Redlox2: ah… I enjoyed reading your review! As to your questions, I can't answer too much without spoiling the plot. Please bear with me!**

 **Mokkei-senpai: Sorry for the rushed romance. Nothing will actually be developing til further along.**

 **Avidnarutofan: Thank you for the review! And to answer your question about Jiraiya being in the FT universe longer is a number of variables. The first one being that Naruto was knocked out for three days when he arrived to Fairy Tail. The second variable is we don't know how long Naruto was passed out before he came to conscious to his encounter with Acnologia. The third factor is we also don't know how long it took for Gildarts to bring Naruto to the guild! I guess it's an open-interpretation for the reader kind of thing!**

 **As to the rest of everyone! Hopefully this chapter answers your questions!**

* * *

Regular speech: "Naruto Uzumaki."

Inner thoughts: _'Naruto Uzumaki'_

Demon/Entity speech: **"Kyuubi No Kitsune."**

Demon/Entity thoughts: _**'Kyuubi No Kitsune.'**_

Jutsu/Magic in use: **"** **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!** **"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Please understand that this is . More than likely every author that posts on this site doesn't own any rights to the actual story they're depicting in their own versions of that story. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE COVER IMAGE! All rights belong to their respective owner!**

* * *

 **Team Uzumaki!**

* * *

As Naruto entered the guild brawl, he immediately threw several smoke pellets around the interior of the guildhall.

"What the hell!?"

"Oi!"

"Who the hell threw a smoke bomb?!"

"Natsu!" someone screamed out with accusation.

"It wasn't me!" cried back a voice Naruto assumed to be Natsu's.

Still, the smoke pellets did not deter the brawl in any means, in fact, it seemed to have served as a greater incentive to be more reckless.

Chuckling at the accusations and various curses, He –Naruto- discretely unfurled a scroll and attempted, with great difficulty, to unseal the contents with a barely passable attempt at using his chakra. However it didn't work.

The whiskered teen dropped the hand sign he used to try and release the contents of the sealed scrolls and frowned for a split second before he brightened up with a forgotten idea. He bit his thumb and used his blood as an agent to release the contents. The plumes of smokes that erupted camouflaged with the smoke pellet. From the smokes that eventually camouflaged in with the smoke pellets he threw earlier, emerged three clones with a sizable amount of chakra.

Naruto mentally relayed what he wished for them to do and found himself panting from the effort it took to mentally order the contents of the sealed scrolls.

He had gotten this idea when he went on several missions escorting a civilian or a non-chakra using person. He had revamped the scroll to activate when a swipe of blood was drawn on it so it could hopefully protect the person in need of it. Of course, three basic shadow clones wouldn't do very well to protect anything, so he pumped a shit ton of chakra into the clones stationed in the sealing scroll so they were exponentially more durable.

Naruto sent the clones on their way to hopefully find his sensei or clues to the toad sage's whereabouts. The reason he threw the smoke bombs was to cover his techniques from the eyes of the guild members. He didn't think they, the guild, would harm him intentionally or anything like that but looks could be deceiving… after all, you could never be too careful.

Take that teme Kabuto for example; friendly on the surface at first but in reality he was a snake-loving turd who more than likely took it in the wrong hole-

 _ **CLONK!**_

' _AGH! Who threw that damn chair?!'_ Naruto groaned as he tried soothing his ass, where the stool had hit him, by rubbing the bruising muscle.

His thoughts drifted back to Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Naruto's facial expression soured at the thought of the pale skinned Sannin. _'Kami that guy was disgusting. Most definitely a pedophile that molested every single little boy-'_

Naruto's mental musings were cut off as he sensed a punch coming towards him. The blue-eyed blonde simply ducked underneath the broadcasted attack with ease. Now realizing that the smoke pellets had worn off, Naruto sighed as Natsu lunged at him which the blonde easily sidestepped.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGH! SINCE YOU CAME WITH GILDARTS, YOU HAVE TOBE STRONG, AND SINCE YOU'RE STRONG, YOU HAVE TO FIGHT ME!" Natsu screamed his logic as he turned around to face the blonde after missing him completely.

Naruto crossed his arms on his chest, "I don't wanna!"

Natsu looked startled, "What!?" he cried out indignantly, "What do you mean 'you don't wanna!' you have to fight me man! It's like the law of the universe to fight every-"

"That shirtless guy told me you ate ass." Naruto interrupted rather nonchalantly.

Immediately, Natsu's attention was diverted as he angrily swiveled his head for the stripper, "GRAY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YA STUPID LYING FAT BALLERINA!"

Naruto snorted with amusement as the pink-haired teen stomped off in random directions with fire stemming from his nose. The whiskered teen decided that he didn't actually want to participate in the brawl and went over to the bar. Seeing a beautiful white haired girl walk towards him made Naruto glance at the master of the guild, _'does this guy only recruit beautiful girls? Clever bastard.'_ This girl was as beautiful as Lucy; if not, she was pretty damn close.

"Hello Naruto-san! Is there anything I can get started for you today?" Mirajane cheerfully asked.

Naruto tilted his head in curiosity, "How did you know my name?"

Mirajane giggled, "So silly! Right now, you're the talk of the guild! So naturally, I would know your name."

Naruto nodded, that made sense. He then frowned, "I'm the talk of the guild? Why?"

"Oh! Simply because you came in all bloodied up and torn with Gildarts!" Mirajane cheerfully explained.

"Hmm… damn it, I was hoping to keep a low profile until I found my sensei." Naruto said, though it more to himself than her.

"Wouldn't it be better for you to gain a reputation? That way the person you're looking for might hear about you through your fame and reputation?" she pondered aloud her idle thoughts.

Naruto stared at her blankly.

Mirajane responded with a nervous look, "Sorry! I was just suggesting ideas off my own! It's just that my brain sometimes-"

"Mirajane, you're a freaking beautiful genius." With that being said, he leaned over the counter top and grasped her face firmly and planted a chaste kiss on her cheek. He then started towards Makarov with an excited and determined face.

After getting over the shock of the abrupt gesture, Mira's brain finally computed what had just happened.

One, he just kissed her. Even if it was a chaste one on the cheek, he still planted those soft lips of his unto her cheek.

Two, he called her a genius.

Three, he called her _beautiful_. Not pretty, not cute, not even attractive… but _beautiful_. There was just something about that word that felt so much better and real than any other compliment.

Four, he kissed her! She had gotten to feel those wonderfully soft lips after he said her name and called her beauti-

Wait… how did he know her name?

With a blush still profusely on her face, she called out to him, "Wait! Naruto-san! How did you know my name?!"

Naruto looked over his shoulder as he continued walking and simply smirked in response.

Mirajane pouted at him while he smirked… but as soon as he turned around, she nearly squealed with delight; maybe she had a chance after all!

* * *

 **X Team Uzumaki X**

* * *

"Yo jiji!" Naruto cheerfully called out.

"What do you want brat…" Makarov sullenly replied.

Naruto frowned, "What's up with you?" he waited for a response as the diminutive man simply glared at him while muttering incoherent things that not even his sensitive senses could pick up. He looked at Gildarts, "What's up with the gramps?"

Gildarts chugged down his pint of ale and slammed it down on a random table that resulted in an explosion of wood. Makarov continued glaring and muttering incoherent things at Naruto even though showers of splinters pinned themselves into his body. Gildarts slammed Naruto on the back several times with a hearty laugh, "Ha! Don't mind this elderly idiot! He just realized that you're gonna cost him a shit ton of jewels and paper work! But that's what Fairy Tail's about brat!"

Naruto chuckled, "Anyways, jiji, or Gildarts, how do I go about joining Fairy Tail? Is there some kind of test or like an interrogation process or an initiative I have to take-"

"Go get your stamp from Mira." Makarov dejectedly spoke.

Bafflement quickly overtook Naruto's shocked visage, "That's it?! No intense screening before you guys let me join?!"

Gildarts chuckled as Makarov nodded at his words.

Naruto shook his head in disbelief, "Seriously?! I could be a psychopathic serial killer!"

Makarov shrugged, "Fairy Tail is special, it can sense malice and hate in an individual. Now scram! I need to start saving Fairy Tail's budget."

Briefly wondering what he meant by Fairy Tail being special, Naruto shrugged it off and rolled his eyes. Just as he was about to leave, he turned and gave them a slight but sincere bow, "I really do appreciate you guys for everything you've done for me this far. I will repay you guys someday, and that's a promise!"

Gildarts ruffled the teen's head affectionately while Makarov's eyes softened for a moment; the boy had a good heart. However, instead of replying with what he was feeling, Makarov scoffed, "I didn't know you were capable of gratitude you brat! Now go! Before I kick ya out!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah…"

Dodging the brawl that was still ongoing, Naruto made his way to the bar safely to see Mira dancing around in what seemed to be a victorious-like fashion. Naruto chuckled, "You win the lottery or something?"

Mira jumped back in surprise with a blush on her face, "You can say that," She murmured softly.

Naruto was about to ask her what she meant by that but decided not to; girls weren't something he could understand very well. So instead of asking her what she meant, he went with, "So, the old man told me to come to you for a stamp?"

"Oh! So you decided to join the guild?!" Mira asked excitedly.

"Yep! Gotta make a big splash dattebayo!"

"Dattebayo?" Mira asked in a confused manner.

Naruto took on a mild embarrassed blush, "Oh, uh, that's just a verbal quirk I have. Hehe."

Mira giggled and shook her head, "You sure are weird Naruto-san."

"Dang right I am!" Naruto proudly agreed.

The white haired beauty let out another laugh as she retrieved the stamp, "So! Where do you want your stamp and what color would you like it to be?"

"Orange." There was no doubt in the color he was gonna choose. As to where… _'Hmm…'_ He contemplated a bit before deciding, "How about on my stomach? No wait, uhm, how about my hand- no, the palm."

Mira nodded, she wasn't gonna question anything even though she wanted to… there was just something about Naruto that made her feel at ease, almost as if they've been friends for a long time. She stamped the chosen color and the insignia of her guild onto his palm. However, even though she didn't want to be intrusive, she couldn't help the involuntary gasp that escaped her mouth.

His palm was marred with what seemed to be a million cut going in every direction that varied in size.

Naruto, completely enraptured by the brawl that was still happening didn't even notice the gasp that emitted from the barmaid. However, he did notice that she was still holding his hand.

"Sheesh Mira-chan, how about a movie and a dinner first?" Naruto teased.

Mira thanked Mavis that Naruto didn't notice her intrusive stare even though she sported a blush. The demoness simply gave Naruto a sly smile; two could play at this game, "Oh? I'm already 'Mira' with a 'Chan'? My oh my, Naruto- _kun_ , a little familiar aren't we?" she retracted her hand and winked at him.

Naruto gained a sheepish look as he also blushed, "S-sorry! I was just- y'know!"

The white haired model internally laughed in glee due to the fact she could make him react in such a way before speaking giddily, "I was kidding!"

Naruto's sheepish expression soon morphed into a smirk, "Besides, that isn't the first time you touched me… last time I checked, you seemed to have taken a liking to my face ne?" Immediately, Mira knew he was referring to the moment when she had first seen him when he was hospitalized from when he first appeared… but more specifically, the moment when her curiosity got the best of her and her hand travelled along the lines of his whisker marks.

But how did he know if he was sleeping!?

Naruto laughed loudly when he saw the super intense blush sporting Mira's shocked face and made a mental note to thank Kurama for that piece of info.

"Alright Mira-chan! I'm gonna go make myself famous now, bye!" Naruto called out as he left.

So shocked and embarrassed, Mira completely forgot to tell him how missions worked. Naruto laughed aloud when he heard the embarrassed groan of the bartender.

Yeah, Fairy tail was a good _temporary_ home.

Naruto walked the pathway with an excited expression on his face.

Time to introduce this nation to one Uzumaki Naruto!

* * *

 **X Team Uzumaki X**

* * *

"HOW!? WHY!? AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, HOW?!"

The azure-eyed teen shot the guild master a foxy smile and said one word, "Magic," right before he busted out in laugher at the obviously irritated elder.

"GET IT? MAGIC, HAHA, CAUSE Y'KNOW, YOU Guys…" He swallowed nervously, "do… magic…?" Naruto stopped his statement as no one laughed at his joke. He kicked at the ground shamefully, "Shoot, I thought that was funny," he muttered to himself.

Makarov clenched his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose in barely contained irritation. Not even a full day has passed since Naruto had woken up and he had already caused a massive amount of trouble.

The teen had somehow travelled to Hargeon, a town in southern Fiore that was several hours away by train known mainly for its ports and fishing businesses, in less than a half hour and had successfully painted _all_ three hundred ships that were docked in the ports in orange.

To make matters worse, he splattered a giant Fairy Tail Insignia and a giant fox on the sails and sides of the ships.

He practically gave away as to who was responsible for it.

"YOU IDIOT!" Makarov screamed as he repeatedly hit Naruto with a furled up newspaper. Said teen took the hits in stride and simply laughed in a jovial manner. The jinchuuriki began running from the office with the guild master hot on his tail.

It was to this scene that the occupants of the guild hall looked upon with amusement.

Everyone except one.

Erza frowned, as one of the guild's S-ranked mages and more mature ones, it was in her nature to be the disciplinary force of the guild and she had heard from Makarov what Naruto had done. She had hoped that the handsome new recruit of the guild would be a more tamed mage…

Obviously, she was wrong.

How unfortunate.

Naruto glanced over his should and guffawed with comically widened eyes, the small man was not so small anymore.

In fact, that was one _big_ ass mother fuc-

"NARUTO! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE ASS!" Makarov roared as he used his **Titan** magic to enlarge his arms into colossal proportions.

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN MAD JIJI?!"

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO OUR BANK ACCOUNT AND THEN ASK ME THAT YOU STUPID FOOL!" Makarov shouted. He was already billed the damage and it took out a huge chunk! It depleted it nearly twenty percent. Now, that may have not seemed a lot but one billion jewels was _a lot._

Naruto spun around and held his hand up, startling the tiny guild master into halting in his tracks. Naruto spoke swiftly with his compromise, "I'll get you the limited edition of his book, signed and all!"

All the guild members present sweat dropped, as if something like a book could calm down their guild master. After all, money was something that Makarov held dear to, especially one billion jew-

"Deal!"

Everyone face faulted as Makarov laughed lecherously all the while slamming Naruto's back with his giant **Titanfied** hand, "Not bad my boy! Not bad at all!"

Naruto rubbed his back soothingly in an attempt to nurse the bruise that was surely forming from the rather… _enthusiastic_ patting of the guild master, "Ow… haha… yeah, anyways, don't you want to know why I did all that?"

Makarov scoffed, "Who do you take me for?! Ha! Of course I already know!"

Naruto let out an indignant cry, "If you knew, then you knew it was for a good reason! So why the hell did you keep hitting me?!"

Makarov rolled his eyes, "I wasn't joking about the expense that's gonna be needed to clean the boats up ya brat!"

Erza decided to opt into the conversation; after all, someone had to be punished for their rash actions. The scarlet-haired S-class mage stepped forward, "Master, although I don't know why he did what he did, he still needs to be reprimanded… especially now that he's a member of Fairy Tail."

Makarov held a hand up, "Erza-chan, I realize where you're coming from. BUT! You often end up under the same situation as him… and tell me this, does anyone punish you?"

Erza immediately straightened up, "I offer everyone to punish me… but, " she frowned, "No one seems to be willing!"

Makarov sighed, "That's cause you scare the bloody piss out of-"

"Yo, jiji. She actually has a point though. I did do some crazy things that weren't really appropriate." Naruto interjected admittingly as he shrugged.

Erza turned a cold gaze towards the rather handsome blonde, "And may I ask why you did what you did, Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto cocked his head, "Hmm… I don't really want to tell you…" he saw the redhead gathering an angry expression so he continued quickly, "BUT! I was just looking for someone so I made a ruckus… have them come to me sort of thing dattebayo."

Erza stood silent for a moment after she took in his words, that _was_ pretty sound logic but… she was sure he could've gone about some other and better ways to attract attentions. She nodded to him, "I understand, but I'm sure there were alternatives you could have taken to find the person you were looking for."

Naruto chewed on his inner cheek and looked upwards in a contemplative manner, "I suppose, but this was the most efficient I think. I'm not from anywhere close to around here and I don't have any powers at the moment so I can't build up a stellar reputation like someone normally would; though even that might have taken awhile so I would have still gone with what I had done… probably."

"You do not have any powers?!" came the startled voice of Erza.

"He will now!"

The answer didn't come from Naruto like everyone expected… but rather seemingly out of thin air. Everyone who had heard the voice looked around.

Everyone except Naruto.

Gone was the rather boring face he had sported and in place was an eager and excited visage.

"ERO-SENNIN!" An energized Naruto happily yelled as he looked towards the ceiling.

Everyone sent a confused look to each other before sending Naruto a worried look, "Are you okay Naruto-san?" Erza asked with evident worry. She looked up towards the ceiling, "There's no one up there…"

Suddenly a blue flying feline flew by and screamed, "MASTER RECRUITED A CRAZY PERSON!"

Naruto rolled his eyes not even fazed by the weird sight of a blue cat- he had a giant chakra demon inside him for crying out loud- and pointed upwards, "Look!"

Naruto smirked as everyone looked up with a mix of expectance and worry.

…

Nothing appeared.

Sweat started dripping down Naruto's face as he nervously tugged at his collar, "Ahem, Ero-sennin! Stop playing around!"

Everyone sent Naruto a sympathetic look before they heard a shout from a random guild member, "WAIT! LOOK! THERE'S SOMETHING THERE SHIMMERING!"

And indeed there was, the air shimmered around an area of the ceiling and revealed a rather tall and stout man. Long spikey white hair draped down as the man was standing upside down affixed to the ceiling beams.

"Ha! You should've seen the look on your face gaki!"

"Go fuck yourself."

Suddenly, shouts of interrogative nature could be heard.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Why are you here?!"

"Are you an intruder?!"

The toad sage began a descent from his placement on the ceiling with several midair summersaults. Landing on the ground, the stout and tall white-haired began an odd dance as he hobbled on one foot as soon as he hit the floor.

"I am Jiraiya! One of the three Densetsu no Sannin! I am the sage of Mount Myoboku! Heed my words, I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible, the almighty gama (toad) sennin; JIRAIYA!"

Cue end of announcement and odd dancing.

Naruto face palmed and groaned, _'This idiot is still doing that?!'_

Jiraiya grinned proudly as majority of people stared at him owlishly while a few looked unsure among themselves. However, two particular members of the guild stared at him stars in their eyes.

Makarov and Gildarts were on their knees in front of the toad sage waving their edition of the 'Icha Icha Paradise' around like wild monkeys. They were obviously holding Ero-sennin in a state of a awe and reverie if their constant bowing was anything to go by.

"OH GREAT JIRAIYA-SAMA! PLEASE BLESS US WITH YOUR AUTOGRAPH!"

"I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN IN ALL OF EARTHLAND!"

 _ **CLUNK! CLUNK!**_

The sound of a metal gloved fist hitting two elder mage's head was suddenly heard as the attacker was revealed. Erza scowled at the Makarov and Gildarts for being so blatantly inappropriate with their smut. The scarlet haired mage glared at the two older yet immature mage before she gave a satisfied nod. Naruto looked unto the scene with eagerness as the infamous 'Titania' turned to glare at the nervously sweating Jiraiya.

"As for you Jiraiya-san…" Erzaa coughed, "Please sign my Icha Icha _collection_."

Naruto face faulted.

* * *

 **X Team Uzumaki X**

* * *

 **And that, my dear readers, is the end of chapter three.**

 **Anyways, again, looking for a beta if you're interested? Pm or review!?**

 **Also, quick question, do you guys want a flashback of the fight with Pein? I wasn't planning on it but people asked me about it.**

 **As it stands now, I've written it as like a brief summary so… yeah. Personally, I don't like long flashbacks… but if you guys want it. I shall deliver!**

 **So please, answer this question:**

 **Would you guys want a detailed flashback of what went on with Pein and Jiraiya or more of a brief two hundred word-ish summary.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello all! I have two NEW stories of NARUTO posted. Please scroll to the bottom if you guys are interested in reading their synopsis!**

 **To the Reviewers:**

 **Redlox2** **: Well to be honest, it is a bit hard to comment on Erza's appearance since she's always clad in armor the most notable thing he noted was her red hair before he was whisked away, but im sure that'll change soon enough.**

 **Thatoneguy1109** **: Thanks for your comment! I actually feel the same way about harems as you, I was thinking about the harem being 4. Maybe even 3, but most def not more than 5. Five is already pushing it. I also think interaction between Makarov and Jiraiya is a great comedic effect! I'm glad you enjoy!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR KIND REVIEWS!**

 **Also, everyone did NOT want a long fight of pein, so I tried to keep it as short as possible but I think it ran 400 words :/ sorry! Aint that bad though; I think….**

Regular speech: "Naruto Uzumaki."

Inner thoughts: _'Naruto Uzumaki'_

Demon/Entity speech: **"Kyuubi No Kitsune."**

Demon/Entity thoughts: _**'Kyuubi No Kitsune.'**_

Jutsu/Magic in use: **"** **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"**

 **Disclaimer: Please understand that this is . More than likely every author that posts on this site doesn't own any rights to the actual story they're depicting in their own versions of that story. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE COVER IMAGE! All rights belong to their respective owner!**

 **Team Uzumaki!**

Jiraiya's voice was heard around the clearing Naruto previously used with Gildarts and Makarov when he tried a **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)** in attempts to contact Jiraiya.

"So you're telling me, even though you couldn't probably mold your own chakra, you overloaded your already broken up tenketsus with the Kyuubi's chakra forcing a brute connection to fight a giant reptile?"

Naruto shot Jiraiya an annoyed glare from where he sat, "Yes! We've been over this already! Now shut up so I can concentrate." The jinchuuriki returned his head to its normal position and closed his eyes once more.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes, "You're such an idiot."

Naruto ignored him.

However, a minute later, the blonde gave a frustrated and defeated groan as his latest attempt in forming any type of chakra failed. His most recent attempt was trying to draw upon the Kyuubi's chakra. Obviously, that had been a blatant failure. Every time he had tried to draw upon his tenant's chakra, he was met with an intense feeling of nausea. The slightly green faced jinchuuriki was brought out of his musings by the voice of his sensei.

"So I'm joining the guild…"

"Eh?"

"I'm joining-"

"No."

"Awh! Come on gaki!"

"No." Naruto deadpanned.

"b-but…"

"Still, no." Naruto was not going to be budging on this matter.

"We can be team again! Just like the old times!"

Naruto crossed his arms in defiance at the sight of the perverted hermit kneeling and begging in front of him. The 16-year old pointed an accusing finger at his sensei, "I know you saw all the girls at the guild and I _know_ that's why you wanna join dattebayo!"

Jiraiya returned his statement with a lecherous grin, "Oho! So my young apprentice also noticed the blooming beauty of adolescence here?"

Naruto felt an onset of a light blush coat his face, "Shut up Ero-sennin!"

The white haired toad sage simply giggled perversely before turning calming down a bit, "Seriously Naruto, we should be looking for a way home soon and being part of Fairy Tail would be a great asset in trying to find hints and clues to a return… _if_ there even _is_ one."

Naruto ended up giving in with a low grumble, "Fine… but no perving or ' _researching_ ' on the girls. Especially not the blonde one!"

Jiraiya waggled his eyebrows knowingly, "My apprentice finally got his mind off the pink-haired banshee eh?!"

Naruto scowled, "Whatever, just no peeking."

Jiraiya saluted a fist over his heart and mockingly pledged, "Hai! Hokage-sama!" He chuckled after looking at his apprentice's scowl deepen.

' _I'm not even Hokage…'_ Naruto shook his head as he led Jiraiya up the stairs, "Don't mess anything up Ero-sennin, don't say too much either, I didn't tell them anything about my… _tenant_."

The toad sage puffed his chest out indignantly, "Who do you take me for you idiot! I was in charge of the biggest spy network ever!"

"Emphasis on the _was_."

Jiraiya scoffed, "Psh! Doesn't matter if we're in a different dimension or whatever, I still retain my skills!" he sent Naruto a smug look, "Unlike a _certain_ someone."

Naruto ignored him and looked up with a distant expression, "I wonder if everyone is doing okay…"

Jiraiya looked at him with a sad smile before brightening up, "Cheer up! Now! Let's get going to my fans so I can be an honorary Fairy Tail member ne!?"

Naruto frowned, "So you really can't repair my chakra tenketsus?"

"I told you gaki, you're probably gonna need the Kyuubi's help in regaining the circulation of your chakra so we have to wait for him to wake up." Jiraiya grunted. The white haired sage looked at him, "Unless he's already awake?"

Naruto mentally called out to his fox only to hear nothing. The whiskered blonde let out an annoyed "Tch" before sighing, "Damn…" he gestured towards the direction of the guild, "We should probably head back and tell the jiji about your plan."

On the walk back, Naruto realized he had some questions he forgot to ask. He walked backwards and saw his sensei taking in the sights.

"Ero-sennin."

"Hmmmm?"

"Can you use chakra still?"

Instead of answering him verbally, Jiraiya flashed his apprentice a cocky grin. The white-haired sage suddenly front flipped unto a handstand and used his hands to ambulate himself to a tree. Once there he turned his face towards his apprentice with shit-eating grin and proceeded to climb up the tree using nothing but his hands.

"One hundred percent baby!"

"Showoff," muttered Naruto as he pouted.

"HOHO! WHAT'S WRONG GAKI?! YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO DO THIS NO PROBLEM! OH WAIT, YOU CAN'T BECAUSE YOU LOST TO THOSE UCHIHAS AND THEN MESSED UP YOUR CIRCULATION FIGHTING A GIANT BIRD!"

Instead of retorting with an insult of his own, Naruto looked towards the sky once more with a distant gaze, "Ne, Ero-sennin I was being serious, you think everything will be okay? Will Konoha be okay? Will we ever get back? I just help but feel that something bad will happen- UMPH!"

Jiraiya clapped his apprentice hard on the shoulder, "Don't worry baka! You shouldn't think so much! It's not your strong suit!"

Naruto glared at the taller shinobi before his expression softened into a small smile. He knew that his sensei's words were actually meant as reassuring words.

That everything would be okay.

"Whatever you perv! Let's hurry up!"

 **X Team Uzumaki X**

Reaching the front of the guild, Naruto pushed open one half of the gate and gestured for his sensei to come in.

"Okay Ero-sennin, Makarov-jiji is upstairs so you can just go ahead and head up to sort out whatev-"

Jiraiya's nostril magnified greatly as it was coupled with a perverted leer, "BUT WHERE ARE THE LADIES!?"

Naruto face palmed, "For kami's sake Ero-sennin!" He looked around furiously, "Whatever you do, do not be an idiot like this around a red-haired girl that looks like-"

"AND WHAT IS YOUR NAME YOU BEAUTIFUL BLOOMING FLOWER!? I AM THE MEGA PERVERT AND THE SEXUALLY GIFTED JIRAIYA OF THE THREE LEGENDARY NINJAS!"

Naruto paled as he caught sight of who his sensei was talking to.

' _OF COURSE! OF COURSE IT HAD TO BE ERZA!'_

The mighty Titania spoke calmly, "So, you are a pervert?"

"YES I AM MY DEAR-"

 _ **SLAM!**_

Naruto took a single step to the side as his sensei sailed past him out the doors. He looked back and gave an appreciative whistle before shaking his head, _'Did she somehow forget that Ero-sennin is the author of her collection?'_ He looked at the frowning Erza.

"Oh, I forgot I wanted his autograph…"

Naruto sweat dropped as the scarlet-haired female marched after his sensei.

Looking around, he waved back at a waving Mirajane and decided to walk towards the mission boards in hopes for something to do to pass the time by. He didn't know how long it would take before Kurama decided to wake up.

Deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice the other blonde that was at the missions board. Standing next to the body without identifying that person, Naruto browsed the available quests.

He heard a female voice speak from the person next to him.

"Slaying a wyvern? Nope. Taming a flesh-eating horse? Nope."

Naruto chuckled as he continued scanning the board, "Looking for a bit of an easy mission?"

"Yeah… I just joined not too long ago so I want to take it easy in the beginning."

Naruto nodded his approval, "that's smart! I actually joined not too long ago!"

Lucy, finally letting her curiosity get the best of her, glanced at the person she was conversing with and felt a small blush rise, "Uzumaki-san!"

"Eh? How do you know my- oh! Hey!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, "The pretty girl from before! Sorry, I can't exactly remember your name…"

At the compliment that he casually spoke of, the small blush on Lucy's face became more prominent before she felt a slightly disappointed feeling; he didn't remember her name? sort of hurtful if you asked her-

" _Lucy_."

Naruto grinned as her face heated up some, probably due to some embarrassment.

"You thought I forgot your name, didn't you?" the blue-eyed blonde smirked.

Lucy huffed, "No, I most certainly did not Uzumaki-san."

Naruto gave her a deadpanned stare.

"Okay, maybe just a little bit." Lucy admitted bashfully. She then glared at him, "Still! Why would you do that! that's mean!"

Naruto chuckled a bit before looking back at the missions board, deciding to ignore her. He loved drawing reactions from people.

Lucy pouted and started walking away.

But not that reaction.

Acting quickly, Naruto grabbed her wrist, "Wait!"

"What! Go back to being Mr. Ignore!" Lucy retorted haughtily, though she couldn't help the feel a tiny bit of warmth at the thought him being persistent on her presence.

"Let's do it together."

Mortified she whipped her hand away quickly and started rushing her words, "L-Listen pal! J-just because your attractive doesn't mean I'm gonna automatically p-put out and even though I'm really flattered and all, you're acting like a huge-"

"Mission."

"-Douche bag and here I thought- mission?"

"Uh... yeah, but if you don't want to… I mean, If I am a ' _douchebag'_ , it is completely understandable."

Lucy blushed an even deeper embarrassed red, "No! I didn't mean that- well I mean, I _did_ , but only at that time because I thought you wanted to erm, do i-indecent thin-"

Naruto chuckled and held his hand up, "It was a joke... again." At her slightly indignant expression, he continued, "I'm sorry, but," His eyes gleamed, "I love seeing reactions and I thought yours would've been more special- which, I was totally correct about, by the way." Naruto shot her a foxy smile.

Lucy's blush deepened, _'Kami! He is smooth! Does he use_ _ **charm magic**_ _or something?!'_

Naruto chuckled, "So, would you like to take a mission together?"

"Huh?! What! Um, oh I don't know…" Lucy spoke shyly.

Smiling softly the jinchuuriki asked, "Too soon?"

The brown-eyed blonde gave him a shy smile, "Just a bit… its just that I just met you and it seems a bit weird that I'd go on a mission-"

"Welp, nothing I can do but wait ne?" He turned to the boards and held a thoughtful pose, "I'm just gonna go paint this guy's house; after all, I do have some experience in painting." He fondly recalled upon the memory of Anbu, Graffiti'd Hokage monuments, and a brush alongside with a bucket of paint.

Ah, the good ol' days.

The Heartfilia was now starting to feel bad, she spoke hesitantly, "Actually, you know, I can go with you!"

The whiskered blonde turned around and was about to yell an excited answer but stopped short when he saw that her demeanor was not reluctant but more hesitant.

As If she wasn't comfortable.

Naruto Uzumaki was many things but he was and never will be a person who makes someone feel uncomfortable if he can help it.

Well, unless you were the enemy.

But Lucy was most definitely not an enemy.

Or unless he was pranking someone.

At least he thinks she isn't an enemy-

' _Gah! I'm thinking too much! Bleh!'_

Steeling himself, Naruto scoffed in mock arrogance, "Ha! Now you would like to accompany on this mission with the great Uzumaki Naruto!? Nope! That ship has sailed baby! It is gone like the wind! The Super Uzumaki is a lone alpha wolf!"

He finished in an emphasized ridiculous pose with his chest puffed out.

Lucy stared at him wide-eyed with astonishment before clasping her mouth shut with her hand to prevent the giggles from spilling out.

Naruto resumed his normal relaxed stance, "But seriously Lucy, it's fine, I promise dattebayo!"

Without waiting for a response, the blonde male wheeled off to find Mirajane for the mission approval.

Lucy watched the retreating form of the other blonde with widened eyes, he literally understood her predicament and handled it quickly and easily.

' _Damn it.'_

Lucy palmed her face and mentally groaned.

' _I have a crush.'_

 **X Team Uzumaki X**

Jiraiya stared at his apprentice in confusion.

Well, _apprentices_.

Standing next to Naruto were three other identical clones.

Jiraiya had squared away his membership with the famous Fairy Tail and decided to track down his fellow shinobi in this world. He had talked with the pretty barmaid only to be blasted with demonic energy towards the general direction of his student. Shockingly, the Sannin came to the scene of Naruto lounging around lazily while three of his clones brushed on a layer of paint unto the house.

"How!?"

The original Naruto groaned in annoyance, "Go away Ero-sennin, go 'research' or something- ACKH! HEY- DON'T GRAB ME- WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

Jiraiya shook him by the shoulder fiercely, "HOW DID YOU MAKE THREE **KAGE BUNSHINS (Shadow Clones)**?!"

"Eh? Oh, I made the clones beforehand. The clones are mixed with a slight amount of the Kyuubi's chakra so they would be stable in the stasis of the seal, then I threw them in a seal a while ago in prep for escorts and other uses."

"So you didn't just now make them?"

"What? No?"

"Dispel them."

"Eh?"

"Dispel them!" Jiraiya paused, "Actually, you can just dispel one. I just want to see the effect of what'll happen if it dispels gaki."

"But whhhhy?!" Naruto whined before pointing at the almost finished mission/task he picked, "they're almost done painting!"

"Fine," Jiraiya conceded. "But after your done, dispel one."

"Fine!" The jinchuuriki huffed.

"Speaking of the Kyuubi, any luck in contacting him?"

"Nope."

They sat in silence for the next ten minutes till the three clones appeared before them.

"All done boss!"

Naruto gave the house and fence a cursory glance over and nodded his approval, "Okay, now, two of you go find a job and the other one go to the guild and get another easy mission." He pointed at the third clone, "You, stay."

As soon as the two **Kage Bunshins** left, Jiraiya immediately flung a kunai into the head of Naruto's last clone causing a massive amount of smoke to plume from where the clone once stood.

Naruto frowned, "Jeez Ero-sennin! Did you have to be so brutal-"

"Naruto, you put extra chakra into it?"

"Yeah?"

Jiraiya's eyes widened as he mentally cursed.

The blonde frowned, "Well? Nothing's happening-" Without warning Naruto's body flared with pain and his eyes rolled back and the last thing he heard was his sensei shout out to him worryingly before falling into unconsciousness.

 **X** **Team Uzumaki X**

Naruto felt like complete and utter shit. The last thing he could remember was massive pain circulating throughout his body before passing out. Feeling as though he was weighed down by a whole-body weight and as if his insides were on fire, Naruto slowly came to reality.

"… I feel he's awakening… stupid, idiot, mother of all-"

' _Sounds like that pink haired lady.'_

"-Why would you do such a stupid thing-"

' _Wonder what she's talking about…'_

"-Idiot human!"

' _Yep, definitely her.'_

Forcing his eyes to finally open, his eyes adjusted from the bleary blurriness of first waking up. Still feeling groggy, Naruto managed, with no small effort, to sit up.

"Ugh… what happened?!" Naruto groaned.

"I'll tell you what happened!" Porlyusica snarled, "Your idiot teacher used your idiot clones to experiment on you, idiot!"

"Huh?" Came the jinchuuriki's intelligible reply.

"IDIOTS! IDIOTS EVERYWHERE!" Porlyusica screeched as she ran away, but not before turning around towards the corner where Jiraiya sat, "And remember your warning well, his condition is considered to be a miracle considering what _you_ subjected him to. _Never_ do something like that again!" She glared at Makarov, "This is the last time I'm coming here Makarov! The stench of humans disgust me!"

She walked off speedily without a second glance.

Jiraiya and Naruto blinked owlishly. That woman strangely reminded them of medics they knew.

"Tsunade/Sakura."

They both shared a look before bursting with laughter. Well, one laughed heartily while the other wheezed out a feeble attempt at laughter.

Makarov frowned, "I don't get it."

"Inside joke." Jiraiya waved off the other older occupant of the room.

Naruto positioned himself so he was sitting up and to the side of the bed with his legs touching the ground. He stretched briefly and proceeded to let out a yawn. "So, what the hell happened Ero-sennin?!"

Makarov cleared his throat awkwardly and walked out. As he passed by the author of his favorite smut, he muttered out a quick, "I'll let you handle this."

Jiraiya glared after the tiny elder and hissed out, "Traitor!"

A confused expression marred Naruto's face. "Let you handle what? Come on Ero-sennin! Tell me what happened!"

"Eh? You don't remember?"

"Uh… no?" he furrowed his brows, "Was I supposed to remember something?"

Jiraiya shrugged with a cheery smile, "Nope!"

"…"

Naruto waited for his sensei to expand on his answer for several minutes but…

"…"

Deciding that he had enough of the blatant ignoring the toad sage was giving him, he let out a roar.

"TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"

"Uh… you passed out."

"Thanks captain obvious! That was an amazing summary that I most certainly did not know!" Naruto replied scathingly.

Jiraiya's smile disappeared and his face became strangely guarded.

"Naruto… how do you feel?"

The jinchuuriki frowned, "I feel okay considering that I passed out from whatever the fuck that was."

"You were out for two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS?!"

The white haired sage nodded, "probably would've been longer if it wasn't for the fox."

"Kyuubi?! Kurama! You're awake?!"

" _ **Curses; I was hoping for a few more minutes of alone time before your sacrilegious presence tainted this mind**_ **."**

"It's my mind! You baka fox!" Naruto yelled indignantly.

"Naruto… though I placed a silencing seal in this room, you should still shut up about your little pet."

" _ **PET?! HE DARES CALLS ME A PET?! GIVE ME CONTROL OF YOUR BODY BRAT**_ **!"** The Kyuubi roared.

Ignoring the giant chakra entity completely, Naruto grinned and rubbed his head sheepishly, "Oh yeah… sorry about that."

Jiraiya held his hand up, "No Naruto, I should be the one apologizing." At Naruto's confused expression, the Sannin continued, "When I asked you to dispel the clone, I was hoping that the small amount of the yuubi's chakra that you had put in the clone would return to you and hopefully heal you… but I didn't account for the massive excess chakra you threw in. The excess chakra overloaded all the damaged tenketsus."

"Ah, right, I forgot to mention that… sorry! But I don't really get it, what does this all mean?"

Jiraiya sighed.

"Naruto, because of the tenketsu overload, your combat prowess in terms of chakra control and reserves is limited to that of a genin."

Stunned silence overtook the blonde.

 **X Team Uzumaki X**

 **A/N: Please do check my profile for the underlined titles if you're interested in these two stories!**

 _ **The Genocide's Testimony**_ _ **:**_ **The Kyuubi No Kitsune was given to the Land Of Whirlpools instead of Konoha. Follow Naruto, a child of Uzushiogakure whom is aspiring to be a shinobi of his mother's caliber. However, one fateful night spins Naruto's life out of control. MokutonNaruto! SmartNaruto! NarutoXHarem**

 _ **To Rise Again:**_ __ **At the age of nine, an extreme prodigy arose to show himself to those in the Elemental Nations. One smarter than a Nara, one faster than the famous Maito, one who's jutsu repertoire matched that of Kakashi of the Sharingan. By the age of ten, he turned his headband in. GeniusNaruto! CoolNaruto! Pairing Undecided.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow, let me start off by saying some reviews were pretty pissed lol. Anyways, this is my fic and for the reviewers who were cordial about me nerfing Naruto, I thank you. The reason im uploading so quick is cause I want you guys to see that Naruto isn't going to be weak for long. It's just a temporary setback.**

 **Now, let me say that this fic isn't going to start with OP Naruto, That's not to say he won't be the strongest but Im not gonna have him wrecking everything to start. He's not gonna lose often and he'll be regaining his strength in no time.**

 **To the Reviewers:**

 **Full of Imagination:** **i uh, dont really care if it went down your shit list. Thanks for the review though.**

 **Zeus501:** **Sorry it killed your motivation, thank you for not being overtly rude though. please bear with me!**

 **Aidois:** **Sorry, bear with me for a bit! thank you for the review, you'll see that its not permanet!**

 **Dzerx:** **Not for long, i promise!**

 **By far this is the shortest and most boring chapter. I apologize in advance!**

* * *

Regular speech: "Naruto Uzumaki."

Inner thoughts: _'Naruto Uzumaki'_

Demon/Entity speech: **"Kyuubi No Kitsune."**

Demon/Entity thoughts: _**'Kyuubi No Kitsune.'**_

Jutsu/Magic in use: **"** **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Please understand that this is . More than likely every author that posts on this site doesn't own any rights to the actual story they're depicting in their own versions of that story. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE COVER IMAGE! All rights belong to their respective owner!**

* * *

 **Team Uzumaki!**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?! ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS?!"

"Naruto-"

"NO SCREW THAT! I'M BASICALLY MY TWELVE YEAR OLD SELF BUT EVEN WORSE? HOW THE HELL IS THAT POSSIBLE! THIS IS COMPLETE AND UTTER BULLSHIT!"

"Naruto, if you listen-"

"LAST TIME I LISTENED TO YOU I ENDED UP BEING A BITCH!"

"Naruto! There's a solution for this-"

"YEAH? AND WHAT IS THAT? BLOW UP THE OTHER TWO CLONES?!"

"Well, actually, funny story, uh, they dispersed when you passed out and caused an even bigger damage to your tenketsu-"

"YOU SON OF A BIT-"

"NARUTO, THERE IS SIMPLE SOLUTION TO THIS! IF YOU LISTEN FOR ONE SECOND, I CAN TELL YOU!"

Naruto crossed his arms across his chest defiantly, "Then spill it Ero-sennin."

Jiraiya ceased the opportunity.

"Okay, the Kyuubi is already healing your tenketsus marvelously, so eventually, you'll be back to where you were, albeit rather slowly… well, _extremely_ slow. So in order to bolster the rate of which you obtain your previous reserves, and along with this, a heightened chakra control, I decided to teach you something." Jiraiya smirked, "Do you know why they call me what the call me?"

Naruto growled, "Listen Ero-sennin, this isn't the time to be proud of your title of a mega pervert-"

"No you baka! The 'Toad Sage'! Not the pervert one!"

Naruto tilted his head, "Isn't it because you resemble a frog?"

"…"

"YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOITIC LITTLE- ugh! Never mind that! They call me the toad sage because I can wield the power of the toads! Do you recall when you gave me back up? Do you remember what state I was in?"

The jinchuuriki snorted, "Hell yeah, you looked like a giant bruised up tomato that's been mutated ten times over-"

Jiraiya growled, "No you little shit! I meant, didn't you see the two frogs on my shoulder and the physical change?"

The teen shrugged, "Uh, sort of? I was trying to save your life y'know…"

"GAH! You idiot! Whatever! I'll just explain to you later."

Immediately, the blonde protested, "Hey! I am an idiot, but I'm an idiot that saved your-"

"BACK ON TRACK! Listen here, your tenketsus are basically at a stage where they will be heavily influenced by what kind of training you do. Because of this, you get something that you never had before… chakra control."

Naruto rolled his eyes and let out a sarcastic, " _Ooooooh! CHAKRA CONTROL_ , how freaking wonderful."

Jiraiya sighed, "Listen, don't underestimate chakra control, if someone like Tsunade, who has the ultimate form of chakra control, had your reserves, she could probably make hundreds of thousands of clones. You, at peak status, could only make a thousand."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Are you serious? Man I thought my control wasn't that bad…"

"It's terrible." The toad sage deadpanned.

"Damnit! How much clones could I make right now?"

"clones? Perhaps five, now, if we're talking _shadow_ clones, perhaps… half of one."

"HALF OF ONE?! Not even a full **Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones)**?! Are you serious?! That's freaking pathetic!"

His sensei chuckled, "No, your chakra reserves at the moment are pathetic. I've seen baby civilians with more chakra than you."

"And who's fault is that?!" Naruto shot back with a glare.

"True."

"So? Senjutsu? That's gonna help me how?"

"Senjutsu is a specialized field of techniques that allows the user to become one with nature's energy. One who practices senjutsu blends nature energy with their own chakra and results in senjutsu chakra. As such, to accommodate the extra dense chakra, your reserve tanks will be forced to expand little by little."

"So how long will it take to get back to my old self?"

"That depends on how hard you train."

"Yosh! I'll be back in no time dattebayo!" he frowned, "So is that all senjutsu does? Give me stronger and denser chakra?"

"Nope! It increases all physical parameters, speed, durability, strength, stamina, you name it! Also, if you get really good, you can learn **Kawazu Kumite (Toad Sage Fist)** , a feat that I myself haven't been able to completely master."

Naruto's eyes gleamed with excitement. He got out of bed and practically yelled with excitement, "Well!? What are waiting for then!? Let's go!"

Jiraiya chuckled, "Let's go then!"

Naruto ran out the infirmary on the third floor and ran down the stairs. He rushed past a waitressing Mira that was with a chattering Lucy. He spun around a walking Erza and jumped over a brunette holding a keg of beer that was in his path. He barged through the giant doors of the guild and ran to the trees.

Immediately, he took to running up a tree and immediately noted that there was drain on his chakra that he's never felt before. He pushed that musing aside and relished in the fact that he could do the simple things like running with chakra enhanced limbs, climbing up trees with only his legs, and most definitely the tree-traveling.

"Naruto! Slow down will you? You're gonna waste all your chakra before we even start training!"

Naruto paused, that sounded like a good reason for him to stop.

He sighed and jumped down to the ground and waited for his sensei to begin the light training.

Jiraiya smirked as he saw his apprentice's face, already knowing what was going through the mind of the jinchuuriki, the sage smiled deviously.

This was gonna be fun.

* * *

 **X Team Uzumaki X**

* * *

Two weeks later, a panting Naruto was sprawled flat out on his back panting as he cursed the gods above for such a crazy white haired sage. How come the bastard switched up the training regimen? He let out a pained moan, before asking a question. "Ne. Ero-" pant. "-sennin, can you-" pant. "-summon the toads?"

It had been two weeks of nonstop meditating and chakra-enhancing exercises. In addition to that, Jiraiya has been teaching him the frog style that used senjutsu.

Jiraiya quirked an eyebrow, "I can summon the smaller frogs but no one boss sized. I currently can't summon a frog with a caliber more than a tadpole," the sennin frowned, "though I still have my kage-level reserves." He turned a thoughtful gaze to his apprentice, "If only you were still fully able, you could have summoned pa and ma, perhaps reverse summon and-"

"Why don't you add the senjutsu?"

…

Jiraiya's eyes widened, "NARUTO YOU'RE ACTUALLY A GENIUS FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE TIME!"

"That's the kind of response I get?" Naruto grumbled, "last time I ever suggest anything helpful."

In response, Jiraiya ignored him and struck a meditative pose.

Naruto sighed and flexed his fingers. Already, his chakra reserves had grown by leaps and bounds, quite frankly, the growth was exponential. Though, that wasn't really saying much since his reserves were miniscule to begin with. Starting off with, perhaps, a civilian child who had _just_ enrolled into the academy to a high genin's reserve all in a couple of weeks. Naruto smiled excitedly; from here, his training could only get faster, if only he knew this from the beginning, he'd probably be Hokage in no time.

He sighed, if only he knew what he did now back then.

However simply meditating helped and drawing in Nature energy bolstered him to a high chunin's reserve. With the Kyuubi's recuperating abilities and own demonic chakra coupled with the nature energy, his reserves had grown to high chunin.

In two weeks!

That was fucking amazing.

You know what else made it more amazing? His chakra control was more precise than ever. He had failed to realize how wasteful he had been with using his jutsus. As of right now, he had two **Kage Bunshins** training with him.

He could create maybe five at max for combat purposes but even then, it was only available for several minutes. Before, he didn't realize just how _much_ chakra one shadow clone took. It was _insane_.

The only reason he could create two shadow clones was because his chakra-control was pretty damn near perfect. Instead of throwing an extreme amount of chakra for a clone for a simple task, he inserted a precise amount that wasted no amount of chakra.

Yeah, turns out if you have tiny reserves, it's easy to control chakra.

Two **Kage Bunshins** coupled with slight nature energy and Kuruma's chakra could work for several hours. When they dispelled, everything they've practiced went directly into the original him.

One would meditate while sitting on top of water while the other did multiple chakra-floating exercises while meditating in the forest. Naruto himself switched between what they did and physical exercise.

The chakra-control training was imperative to his speedily growing reserves, well, it was important if he wanted to be efficient.

And he wanted to be efficient.

When he went back to Konoha, he wanted be different in terms of power. If he ever got the chance to face Pein again, he was going to _demolish_ him.

That's what he likes to believe anyways.

Pein was a freaking _monster_. That man had pushed Jiraiya into his strongest form and forced himself, Naruto, into a three-tailed state. Thankfully, Naruto was able to keep enough control to work in tandem with his sensei.

Although him and Kuruma were on better terms, it was still incredibly hard to delve into the malicious and potent chakra of his tenant.

Anything more than three tails and no telling what would happen. A perfect example was when he attacked Sakura-chan during their mission involving Orochimaru, Kabuto, and impersonating Sasori. Another example was him backing up his sensei in Amagakure.

Naruto grimaced as he recalled how tough the fight was with Pein was. **Kage Bunshins** were destroyed in the hundreds and the fucker was able to manipulate every element _and_ gravity.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK STARTS**

* * *

Naruto had been swift in his journey to Amagakure. Once reaching there, he quickly searched for the signature he became oh so familiar with and quickly pinned it. Realizing that his sensei's chakra was diminishing gradually, he quickly utilized a chakra-enhanced sprint to the area which was covered by a looming wall. He didn't even bother sneaking past the tall walls and elected to bulldoze straight through with a Kyuubi enhanced **Ōdama Rasegnan (Great-ball Rasengan).**

There was probably a better way to go through with it but he wasn't being completely rational, and as always, if a loved one was in danger, he bull-rushed head first into the situation.

It was quite a surprise when Naruto was suddenly body-slammed by a perverted Sannin.

After picking himself, Jiraiya cursed his ex-student that possessed the fabled **Rinnengan (Eye of Six Paths).** Never realizing that he had crashed unto his current apprentice, the sage stepped forward to re-engage his one-time student. He would have ran but he was too confident in his own abilities to take down Nagato and that resulted in him wasting all his energy and chakra.

If he ran, Nagato would no doubt catch him.

Jiraiya grimaced, _'I'll have to end this in one last move.'_

Just as he prepped another sprint, he heard a low groan from behind him.

"Kami Ero-sennin! You weigh a fucking ton…"

The sage whirled at the voice, "Naruto!?"

"Yeah of course it's me you fatso! Geez, have you _ever_ heard of the gym? Why is a shinobi fat anyways?! You should be fit from all the running away you do from-"

"Naruto! _Why_ are you here?!"

"Granny sent me! I'm reinforcement!" Naruto said as he stood. He dusted himself off and gazed at his teacher bruised and bloodied form, "Why are you all beaten up anyways? Actually you look a bit funny too-"

"We need to _go_ , _now_!" He sprinted towards the giant and gaping hole that Naruto must've made. Naruto, not one to question his sensei when he was this serious, followed suit. However, just as they were about to break out, six figures with orange hair appeared in front of them, all wearing the Akatsuki's cloak.

Jiraiya gritted his teeth while Naruto gazed at them with hard eyes.

"Who the hell are you guys-"

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOM!**_

An intangible force blasted Naruto and Jiraiya back several hundred yard back towards the inner-city of Amagakure. Thanks to his durability, Naruto sprang right back up and helped his sensei up. Naruto summoned several hundred **Kage Bunshins** and **Henged (Transformed)** half of the clones into Jiraiya in his weird state and sent them off in pairs to distract the enemies a bit in a game of hide-and-seek and sent some off deeper into the city while sending some clones to the exit.

Jiraiya gave an approving nod and filled in his student as to who and Nagato was.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK ENDS**

* * *

From there it was a better situation. They had separated the bodies of the **Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique** and destroyed them all with some combos that only him and Jiraiya was capable of.

However, Jiraiya couldn't bring himself to deliver the final blow to the last body, Yahiko, his deceased student. In that moment of hesitation Nagato/Yahiko blasted them once more with a **Shinra Tensei (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God)**.

It was after that moment thing went downhill for them. The blast of the gravity technique effectively knocked out Jiraiya and then they met the orange-masked **Sharingan** wielding teme. Almost immediately, a rift in space appeared next to his sensei and was dragging the toad-sage in. Knowing that the **Kamui** was nothing but trouble, Naruto, in desperation, tried using the Kyuubi's chakra to stop Ero-sennin or the rift itself. It was to no avail.

Thus, with his sensei fully gone to who knows where, Naruto immediately delved into the four-tail mode in anger and wrecked terrible havoc. The fight started off even enough but the more Naruto drew on Kuruma's power, the more lopsided the fight began to be in the jinchuuriki's favor.

They, the two Akatsuki members he was fighting, seemed to have realized this and just like Jiraiya, the masked Uchiha also sent him into the rift.

Then he landed here.

It was strange if he thought about it, he had just-

"Naruto!"

Naruto was brought out of his musings and turned to face his sensei. His eyes widened as he saw the man in the toad sage, albeit far more grotesque than he remembered.

But then again, he was in a life or death situation. So maybe what he remembered about the man's physical appearance was a bit hazy.

"Man Ero-sennin, you are one ugly mother fuc-"

"RESPECT GAKI! WHY CAN'T I EVER GET IT FROM YOU?!"

"Alright I'm sorry but you really look like a toad now! Like even more so than usual!" Naruto moved closer to poke the weird features on his sensei's face.

With an affronted look, the sage crawled away and warded the young blonde off, "Don't mess with me Naruto!" As he bit his thumb, he managed to say, "I'm unstable in this form without the Frog Elders, so i need to do this quick."

Slamming his hand on the ground, The Great Toad Sage's voice boomed.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)!** "

Arrays flooded out in branching pattern from where the white-haired man slammed his palm. A massive plume of smoke erupted almost explosively.

Naruto's eyes widened when the smoke cleared.

"Ero-sennin?"

* * *

 **X Team Uzumaki X**

* * *

 **A/N: In two weeks he already went to High Chunin. His training only gets faster and efficient the more stronger he is, please _try_ and understand now why I nerfed him?**


End file.
